I will Wear Crimson,If You Wear Emerald
by 3ft
Summary: Severus Snape lives in the Muggle world, hiding from his past and the people around him. His life begins to change when he runs in to his former student and begins to realize that she is not as happy as she seems.I dont own anything.
1. Chapter 1

I Will Wear Crimson, If You Wear Emerald

Severus Snape stood at the foot at his bed lost in thought. It had been years since the war had been over. Voldermort was finally gone. In his head there were still memories that haunt him. The scares were still there and they won't be healed. Severus couldn't bear to live in the Wizarding World any more. Reporters were always at his home, always at the school begging and annoying him for interviews. He just wanted his peace. The day his mentor, the man he considered his father ask him to end his life was more than Severus could handle for one life time. Being alone was what he believe was meant for him. Every time Severus tried to get close to someone, one way or the other things would go bad and someone always end up hurt. Alone is what made him comfortable or was it him who made it comfortable.

He lived in muggle London, in a apartment that he designed himself. The kitchen was painted white with gold trimming around the wall. And the counters were emerald and black. Like his quarters at Hogwarts, it was a dark room and it was filled with books, and the colors were always in his house colors.

He ran his fingers through is now short and well trimmed hair. It bothered him that the memories won't go away. He walked to the bathroom that had connected to his room. He bushed his teeth and hopped in the shower. His body had become more toned and hard. The scares all through his body didn't bother him any more but he was really embarrassed of them. If he could have tortured Voldermort before killing him, he would have dragged a knife deeply through his face and through his body.

Severus got dressed and left his apartment. Living in the muggle world was actually peaceful. No magic ad no drama. Walking down to the local shop, he decided he might as well pick up a couple of items for the house. He grabbed a cart and made a short list in his head. He may have been a single man, but he did not cook like one. He was in the mood for Cuban rice and some lemon chicken. After he got what he needed and some more. He made his way to the check out line. The cashier a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, try to make some friendly chat.

"Wow seems like you got everything on the shopping list. Your wife or girlfriend is going to be proud." She teased. Smiling brightly at him hoping that maybe he didn't have one.

He smiled "I am sorry Miss, but I am afraid you're wrong. I don't have a wife or girlfriend"

"Well, then i don't see why a guy like you is not seeing someone. I mean your are pretty cute and I know those muscles can come to really good used." She eyed him and winked. "My name is Ally, and you are?"

"Severus." He replied in his low voice that made her panties damp.

"Well, Severus please come back soon." Ally smiled handing his bags to him.

Severus walked out of the store smiling and not aware where he was going and bumped in to someone causing her to fall back. His bags fell to the ground and he stumbled back a bit.

"I am so sorry Miss... Mss. Granger?" He said helping the young lady up.

"I, How you know who am I?" She stared at him. "Professor?"

"Miss. Granger, what are you doing here?"

"First sir I haven't been Miss. Granger since the end of my college year. It's been years since I been your student. So you can used my first name now Severus. I am here because I no linger lived in the world of magic. My husband and I just moved in to the apartment building couple of blocks from here" Hermione said dusting her self off.

"Well Hermione … I am glad that you continued your studies, but I must say that you really disappoint me that you married that ass Wesley. You're not that smart after all." He sneered. He wondered why a smart young lady like herself would ever do such thing.

Fuming with anger she replied "For information sir, I did not marry that cheating bastard! He cheated on me and I left him. I married a muggle and decided that my old life was just drama. I see your still hurting people's feelings."

"I am sorry, I really never liked Wesley and you were my best student. You said you moved in to the apartment's couple blocks from here? Would that be The James Just Building on 5th?

"Yes, actually apartment 33, third floor." She replied curiously.

"Well isn't this bloody fantastic I try to get away from my old life and there always something that brings me back there. I live on the third floor as well, about four apartments down." He replied with a hint of anger in his voice as he picked up the rest of his items.

"Severus I am not trying to bother you. I didn't even want to live there my husband choose it. I prefer a place were I can star a family." The young lady before him. Sounded like the student he once know but, something about here seems off.

"Good bye neighbor, I best hurry up before Richard gets… worried." Hermione replied walking away and disappearing down the street in to one of the many stores around.

Severus thought to himself, well at least it someone smart not like those other idiots that were in my life. Picking up the rest of him items he looked at the car lying on the floor. It looked like an id card. It read: Hermione Myers. Severus pocketed the card. It must have fell out of her pocket. He will return it to her later when he finishes with his errands and go back home.

Severus Snape continued walking not aware of the fact he was about to changed


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- Changes_

Severus returned home later that evening around six. He opened his door to his apartment and put away his groceries. He thanked his lucky stars that he had put a spell on the milk and the other frozen items so they won't spoil. Walking to his room he changed his cloths and went to the kitchen and began to make himself lemon chicken with a little side salad. He wasn't that hungry he had a big lunch at a cafe near the book store he liked to go to now and then. He reached in his pocket and remembered that he had Hermione's ID card. He put the chicken that was in the oven on low and walked out the apartment. The apartment building in which he stayed was really nice. It had well furnished apartments, the decor was beautiful, and the elevator music was really a joy to listen to. He especially liked the fact that the neighbors or tenants mostly stayed to them selves. He walked to his former student apartment. As he reached the door he could hear yelling from the inside. "You know I don't eat that shit!" Severus heard the male voice from the inside. He knocked on the door and waited. More yelling erupted from behind the door." Can't you do anything right! All you do is fuck shit up! I wanted a damn meal and you made me a salad you fat wh ... "Severus knocked harder pounding on the door. He heard shuffling on the inside and finally the door opened...barely. She peered from the behind the door. "Sev... Sir Can I help you?"He studied her face and saw that her face was damn and there was baggage under her eyes. She had been crying. "Ah ... Are you okay?" he asked worried and unsure what else to say. She laughed nervously but hoped e didn't catch on to it. "Oh! Yes I am. Richard and I were just having a little spat about dinner. Nothing really." He eyed her and tried to see inside of the apartment. Something didn't seem right. "Well then there is no reason for..." Severus was interrupted. "Honestly Severus every thing is find we just fight like this but we make up for it later" she said with a winked. Her body language said different from what her heart and head was screaming.

Meanwhile, Severus in his mind all he could think of was "We" the idea of her talking about her sex life so openly was disturbing. "I really don't need to hear what goes on between you and your lover. I always thought Gryffindor had a little dignity. Here you dropped this." he sneered as he threw her id at her and walked away. Severus rushed over to his chicken hoping it wasn't over cooked and dry. After checking his food he continued cooking. Wondering silently to himself about the young lady a few apartments over. It was never like Miss. Granger to talk about things like that. In her 3rd year a conversation about bow werewolves breed, was the only time the know- it -all did not raise her hand and the essay she turned in was horrid. He remembered when he had asked her about the piece of crap that lay on his desk, she looked as though she was going to faint. That day he recalled, she was turning colors, worst than Tonk's hair. She told him that it was a subject that made her feel uncomfortable. He also remembered walking in the halls during the middle of the night to find Mr. Wesley and Ms. Granger coming from the inside of a broom closet.

"Come on Hermione I thought you loved me. Don't you see that this will prove our love for each other?" Ronald Wesley said touching her upper thigh attempting to kiss her along her jaw.

"Please Ron stop!" she said firmly as she pushed him away. "I love you. I really do but I am really not ready yet. I don't think I could be ready for a while. I don't feel comfortable in this situation. So please we can make out but anything about that… please" Hermione begged. Ron was her second boyfriend in her sixteen years of life. Krum didn't treat her like this at all. He was so sweet and very gentle. Never forcing her to do anything she didn't want to do. Ron looked at her. "Hermione don't you see we got to do this, I want to love you. I want you to love me." Ron began kissing her on the spot on her neck that she knew was her weak point. His hand trailed up her skirt and the other hand tried to grab her breast. "RON STOP!" Hermione screamed pushing him off. Severus had enough and opened the door to the closet.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here!" Severus screamed as he saw Hermione in the corner hugging her knees crying and shaking. Severus turned and grabbed Ron's collar and shoved him out of the closet.

"One hundred points from Gryffindor and detention everyday at nine for the next six weeks. I suggest you get out of my sight right now!" Severus said as Ron ran off in the dark.

Severus walked in to the closet and helped the young lady that was in the corner. "Did he hurt you" a hint of concerned in his voice.

"I am fine. He just got out of control. You know teenagers sir. I am just not ready for any of that. I rather wait till I am married." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"Well at least you have some type of morals. Please go back to your house now. " He said walking out of the closet.

"Thank you professor." Hermione said walking back to her house.

"Oh, Miss Granger, I will see you in detention." Severus smirked at the looked on her face.

Severus finished his meal and cleaned the dishes with a flick of his wand. He head to the shower and got ready for bed.

########

Hermione picked up her card and watched her teacher walked backed to his apartment. As she closed the door she turned to see Richard looking at her. His eyes red like a bull. Hermione met him a university in America. She was studying chemistry there and he was a football player. Back then he was so sweet and nice. That is until he found out that she was a witch. At first it made him all happy and excited. But then he started asking for favors and when Hermione said no. He broke her wand and that was when he started hurting her. She wanted to leave but it was like he had a spell on her.

"Who was at the da ...door" Richard slurred.

"No one dear, it was just a neighbor that found my id card laying outside and he returned it." She spoke nervously. Hermione began to walked near her husband when he grabbed her by her wrist and slammed her in to the wall.

"You sure it was outside or were you whoring around like you normally do" his gripped tighten around her wrist. "I am too hungry to care a bout that right now. You will be dealt with later." He slurred in her face almost making her gagged by his breath.

"Ye Yes Richard' Hermione ran out of his way and began to make him pasta and poured him some wine and try to get him calm.

After dinner she got up and cleared the tabled. As she started the dishes, Richard came behind her. She flinched at his touched. She was afraid. Was it time for her to be dealt with? Please she begged in her head. Richard looked her and kissed her. It was rough and no emotion. Hermione felt she was just there for his enjoy meant. How cold she let him charmed her in to love. She was not happy but she couldn't leave. Not alone not with out her wand. The more she stayed with him the more her Gryffindor traits seem to sink away. Richard threw her to the floor and began his worked. He pinned her down. He raised his hand and brought it down with so much forced. Hermione felt dizzy. He was hurting her. She screamed "RICHARD STOP!"

Richard loved the way she screamed his named. He went to work and entered her. She screamed and began to cry begging him to stop.

Severus awaken with start, he heard the screams… it was Hermione. Severus got up and ran out the door and down the hall. He heard her screaming. "Hermione! Open up" he pounded the door.

"What the fuck!" Richard grunted and got up and went to the door. He opened it slightly "Can I help you sir" He sounded so innocent Severus thought.

"Why the bloody hell is all this noise?" Severus fumed trying to get a better look inside.

"Sorry sir. My wife gets a little loud when we are… well you know" he laughed nervously.

"Really then why was she screaming stop." Severus sneered.

"Oh no… she was screaming please don't stop" Richard smiled.

"Listen you stupid piece of filth, if I find out that the young lady inside is hurt I will ripped your manhood in half and feed it to you for lunch" Severus returned the man before smile.

"Yes sir." Richard anger rose. "How about this you go back to bed and she will be over tomorrow and you can look at her yourself."

Before Severus could agree with anything the door closed in his face. He stood there almost sure to himself that something wasn't right.

Severus woke up to knocking on his front door. He called out that he will be there in a minute. He cast a quick breath spell and put on his pants. As he opened the door he saw Hermione. He motioned her to come inside.

"Would you like some coffee? Severus offered.

"No. I am fine. Thank you Severus." Hermione looked around his apartment in awe. It was beautifully decorated and very cozy. HE had really kept everything Slytherin. The couch was leathered and black and the curtains that cover the windows were emerald. The walls were painted a dark cream colored. "I would think that the walls would be painted the same as you classroom." She spoke. "Well Miss… Hermione things changed and I do have some sense of style. Now are you okay. Did that man hurt you?" Severus didn't waste time with little small talk. "Yes Severus, I am fine you kind of interrupt us" She said shyly. Severus noticed the body language and knew that she was still shy around the subject. Poor girl he thought she never experience true loving. Someone to make her feel like it was all right. "Well from what I heard it dint sound like you were enjoying it." Severus pressed on. "It sounded like you were hurt. " Hermione couldn't take the pressure no more she snapped at him "Sense when you give a damn about anyone but yourself! I said I am fine Professor! I am not that helpless little girl in the closet anymore! I have grown up and I am a married lady and what I do behind closed doors is not of your god damn business!" She yelled at him. It pained her to deny the help she really needed. Severus stood up his anger raisin passed his limit. "How dare you walked in to my house and talked to me in such a way. I was trying to figure out why the hell you were screaming so much. I never pictured you to be those types of girls." Severus said dangerously. Hermione couldn't believe that he called her such a name she stood up and all she could say was "Well Severus, things changed and some people change. Unlike you, you overgrown bat, your just the same. You are selfish and always jumping to conclusion and never waiting to see if you're right or wrong!" Hermione said as she got up dumbfound. "I guess some things do change" Severus sneered. "Do us both a favor and mind your business "Hermione said as she left the apartment. She tried her best to not show any sign of pain. As the bruises under her cloths burned badly. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 –Lady in Waiting_

Severus sat there after the young lady had long left. It bothered him that the young Gryffindor had just exploded for no reason at all. There was more to what she was letting on. Then he remembered words she spoke before she made her leave. "If that's how she wanted to play" he said as the ring echoed his quiet apartment. He walked over to the kitchen counter and looked at his phone and says the name that showed up. "What is it?" the voice on the other end, was a women. It was Emily Phillips. She was the young lady that helped managed his store in town. It was called Snakes Secrets. Severus had opened the store a year after he moved to Muggle London. Severus had been well off and never really had to keep a job. However after the Dark Lord had falling, Severus had more time on his hands. He loves to make potions so decided to open up a store that he could sell his creations. So after he converted all his money from the goblin bank to a Muggle one. It seems that he had more money that he taught to have had. He opens up the store and shortly began growing his own supplies out side in a green house he made. No one was allowed to go back there and any one who asked any questions or even attempt to go in the green room were terminated no questions asked.

"What is it Emily?" Severus answered running his hands through his messy hair. Emily was the only one at the store who had his cell number and she knew better than to just call for nothing. 

"Well boss we are out of those love potions and that gold lucky charm one." 

" Okay I will head down there in a few. It really seems that you just always have to interrupt my days off."  
>"Aw Sevi you know I love to here your voice" she flirted over the phone. <p>

"Emily unless you want to keep your job I kindly suggest that you don't call me any other name than my given name" he warned over the phone. Surprise by the giggles coming from the young lady on the phone. He hanged up and got ready. He never really payed any attention to Emily. She was really beautiful, long blonde hair that cascade down here back. Her eyes were a shade of green that was almost emerald. In his mind she would have made the perfect pure blood and a great slytherin. Who was I kidding; she was amazing and always making him laugh. Well not out loud he thought. He had lied to her and everyone around him. He told them that we were twenty four. He didn't feel that it any of their business. Besides wizards live for a long time. Since he had lost weight and had become more muscular and started taking better of him. He looked younger and handsome.

Walking in to the store, he saw Emily helping out a lady with her kids. Emily loves kids and always wanted one. She always said that she was waiting for the right guy.  
>Severus walked to the back wear his office as located. He unlocked the door and went to the cabinet where he kept all his supplies and extra potions. He grabbed the boxes and left the room. He began placing the potions on the selves. The loud noises cause him to look up. Emily had falling off her stool and couple of books off the shelf. Severus ran over to the falling lady. He picked her up in his arms and places her on top of the check out counter. <p>

"Are you alright Emily?" Severus asked putting more feeling than he had meant to show. 

"Ow my head hurts. I am sorry I was trying to put the books away and I guess just slipped.

"Emily said holding her head. 

"Stay here I am going to get some ice for that bump." Severus said walking towards the room

for the employees.

Emily watched as he walked away thinking to herself, Severus had nice arse. She started thinking that if there is a time for her to act on her feelings would be now. She secretly wished she didn't have to hurt herself so badly.

Severus returned with ice for her head he placed it on her head and gazed in to her eyes. Those eyes look back at him with such need. If he had acted on his manly instinct he would have kissed her. He looked away and examined her bruised head. 

"You really have a huge bump going on there. I will give you something for the pain and a balm for the bruise." 

"Thank you sir, I will pay it out of my paycheck. "Emily said trying leaning in to the bag of ice. 

"Nonsense it's on the house I need you back to work as soon as possible. And I know you hit your head because you just called me sir" Severus smiled. That smile was rare and seeing it made Emily's heart fluttered. 

"Well Severus I did hit the floor really hard. Thank you. But what are we going to do now?" Emily replied.  
>Severus looked at her puzzled." What do you mean?" <p>

" I am hurt and Eric is still on vacation, the new girl quit that just started. We have no one to run the shop." 

"The new girl quit? When the bloody hell were you going to tell me this!" he shouted. 

" Well she quit before you walked in actually." she smiled 

" I am going to put an ad for a job then, we can close shop early. How are you getting home?"  
>Emily stayed there for a second. This plan had to work she thought to her self. "I was going to drive to my friend's house about an hour from here. My house is having a bit of a bug problem and since we close on the weekends I figured that it would work out just fine. Just my luck huh?" Emily replied looking down. <p>

"It's just a bruise nothing really major. You will be good to go in a minute. How about some lunch and you will be on your way?" 

Shit she thought, this got to work "Thanks" Emily smiled and slid off the counter to land on the floor. As her foot hit the ground she toppled over in pain, falling to the floor. Severus grabbed her and held her close to keep her from falling . "Ow my ankle! " she screamed thanking her mom that she made her took drama in school. 

" Well you can't drive to your friend's house. It might be sprained. I got a spare room in my apartment and it and to far from here at all you can spend the night. I really feel bad that this happen under my watch. It might be my fault that the new girl quit as well, I may have been a little hard on the stupid child."  
>Emily was lost in celebration in her head that she didn't realize that Severus had left her side and started looking up the back. When he returned he picked her up and carried her out to her car. She smiled in to his chest smelling Old Spice on his cloths. She couldn't believe this was happening her planned had worked.<br>She handed him the keys and allowed her self to be gently placed in the car. Severus got in the car and turned it on. The spell he said was simple and went unnoticed . The car began to move but Severus played it off as though he actually was driven. As they drove to his apartment he pulled in to the parking space that was reserve for him.

Carrying Emily down the hall he could hear his née favorite couple arguing again. He tooled Emily in and laid her on the couch. He asked her if what she wanted on dinner.  
>After a bit of whimpering about how she really wanted pizza. She gave up and agrees with Severus on a burger and fries. When she gave him a paper containing her request she smiled and told him not to be to long . As he left , Emily made sure the everything was clear. She looked in her bag and places her sexiest outfit on top. "Oh Severus I waited for you for a long time." To say she had a crush was an understatement. She looked around the apartment checking out his book collection ,and looking through his draws. Really happy he wore boxer shorts. But she disappointed to discover that all his cloths ,even his socks were just black. There were sweats that were green but that were it. She walked back to the couch and sat down and waited.<p>

Severs walked in to the dinner down the block and orders two cheese burgers to go. He looked around and saw Hermione arguing with the owner if the restaurant. She walked over to Severus and say down waiting for her food.

"Rough day?" His silky voiced cause her to looked up. 

" You have no idea. I just got a job here." she said softly not looking at him. 

"That doesn't seem too bad. The food here is really good and the people are really nice." 

"I got fired just now." she said refusing to look at him. 

"Oh well if you are looking for a job. I have an opening at the shop I own ten blocks from the apartment. "Severus replied causally.  
>Where the hell did that came from. A job out of no where. She felt like shit for the way she had talked to him earlier. <p>

" Are you sure? I mean..." he simply nodded. 

"Severus I am so sorry about this morning ..." he interrupt her. "Honestly woman do you have to be so emotional." he sneered, wishing his food would hurry up. What happen next wasn't expected. The young witch wrapped her arms around him pulling him to a hug. She smelled like strawberries, Severus thought returning the hug. Hermione looked tense and he offered her a drink.

The chatted for a bit, Hermione didn't care, as far as she knows her husband didn't know she got fired and she didn't want to go home. He explained to her new job. She was going to be his assistant and help make his product. She would work the same days as him and may even have to work a little late. Maybe even stay at his apartment to help him research. Hermione was highly grateful for meeting her teacher.

Severus had more to it than offering her a job. He knows there was something going on with her relationship. She acted like his mother. That was not a good sign, he had no proof and if he did, Richard would be begging he had remained at home with his mum.

Severus food came and he left money for the drinks.

"I need to go I have a guest at home that is probably wondering why it took me almost an hour before I got back. I will see you Monday morning at nine sharp. Do not be late." His voice sounded like his teaching voice.

He wrote on a piece of paper his number to his cell. "Here you can reach me at this number anytime. Oh you should really wear your here pulled back more. It brings out your eyes. "He said moving a strand of hair out her face. Barely grazing her cheek and tucking it behind her hair. Hermione blushed at the contact, she never seen him so soft and caring. She loved the way his hand felt on her skin, how she felt in her arms. She didn't realize she was checking out Severus. 

#############  
>Severus had returned to the apartment shortly after. Emily stayed at the same spot he had left her. She tried to get up but fell. Sometimes she could be so stupid; he fought to spoke his mind. The eat their food mostly in silence. Emily tried to make small talk but she just made herself sound retarded. Severus wished for Monday to come around faster, just to have someone with a brain to talk to. Emily continued to chat about herself and Severus continued to think about Hermione.<p>

Severus cleaned up and helped Emily to the bathroom so she could get cleaned up. She began to strip in front of him, him trying to get out the room. 

" Severus I am not ashamed of my body, you can look at touch if you want" she said as he began to rub against him. 

" Your leg... Oh" he began but she began stroking him through his pants. 

"My leg is just fine. I want you and I just want a little fun. I have feelings for you. I always have." 

Severus didn't know what to think. He wasn't sure if this was right, he couldn't love her. She would make a good one night. Just to help him release some stress. Helping him for get about the day and about the dreams he has every night.

He kissed her and the rest became a blur. He didn't feel anything and she was loose so he couldn't enjoy himself. However what she lacked in between her legs, she made up with her mouth . The next morning he didn't talked about it and he just told her have a safe trip.

She kissed him on the cheek. Poor girl he thought I hope she wasn't thinking this meant they were official.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – You See Right Through Me_

Monday finally came by; Severus was already at the store when Hermione walked through the door. He had been there since six and was working on a few potions that would be out of stock soon.  
>Hermione took his advice and she was place in a tight pony tail that hung below her shoulders. She had decided to straight it out. She wore a red hoodie and black shoes. She decided to look around and she what she was working with.<p>

"So Sevi what about dinner tonight? Then we could go back to my place." Emily said rubbing Severus shoulders.

Severus stops her in her tracks and gently pushing her away.  
>" Emily I really don't think that would be good. I already told you we are over. We broke up last summer. The weekend that was just sex nothing more. We can't be together. You are nice girl and you will find someone that cares for you."<p>

He said softly aware of the fact that he slowly broke her heart with his words. Severus walked away trying to find peace.

He saw Hermione standing over by the small collections of books.

"I had been meaning to order more to add to the store. Never got around to it." Severus stated walking beside her.

"This place is amazing. Thank you so much for letting me work here. You won't regret it. I promise." Hermione said catching the gaze in his eyes.

They weren't black at all. His eyes were unique there were a dark gray with a hint of blue. The pain from all the years of betrayal and loneliness stained his eyes. She snapped out of her trance when he ask to show her a tour of the store and when he introduce her to his staff. She didn't really like Emily. She was a bit snobby, Hermione thought.

It had been four months .Working at the shop was like heavenly bliss to Hermione. Eric was funny and great to be around. Emily she really never paid her any mind. They argued most the time. Emily is so stupid and Hermione didn't waste anytime in letting her know that.

If only I could be so courageous around Richard came through her mind. Working along side Severus was really relaxing. They spend there time making and researching potions. She could sit in the room with him and not say a word and be happy.  
>Trouble start when Hermione came in to work, to worked on the potions. It was a raining outside and Severus was out running his normal errands. Normally Hermione would be with him helping him out, but the new potion that they were working on needed to be watched.<p>

"If this potion is going to work I am going to need Severus to get a couple of daisies to finish it up" she spoke out loud. 

"Well I can call him for you. I am the only one that had his number." Emily boasted. 

"Thanks but I will just text him. He would replies a lot faster." Hermione replied pulling out her phone and began to text him. Within seconds her phoned buzzed.

"Who the fuck you think you are? I am the only one that knows were to find the boss" Emily spoke

Hermione ignored her. What a jealous brat.  
>Severus walked in the door. He saw Hermione standing at the counter. She wore a crimson colored blouse that hugged her body perfect. Spending time with her made him realize many things about her. Like the fact that she loves peanut butter and would just eat out of the jar with a spoon. When she is stressed out nervous she played with her hair. He loved her brain. He enjoyed solving puzzles with her. Severus smiled more often that he ever did. She brings out the good in him.<p>

"This is the second time this week we sold out of the pain killers and these balms." Emily said going over the inventory with Severus.

Severus ignored her words. He was staring at Hermione.  
>" You know that girl buys these items so often. I think she is cutter.<br>You know she always so aggressive toward everyone. I don't think she is working out Sevi." she whispered in his ear.

"That's it nothing is wrong with her. Why don't you mind your own? And I thought I told you don't call me by that name." Severus hissed.

He walked over to the counter and said that they were closing early. He was so sick of Emily's shit.

Severus and Hermione walked to his apartment. It was what they did every Friday. They used this time to discuss the experiments they wanted to conduct for the week and what supplies they needed to restock on. 

"So I am thinking we get a new series of books for the love potion section. I mean it would be good for other people who think it's a bunch crap." Hermione said.

"Well that seem that's would be a good idea." he said. Severus had caught Hermione's gaze. She had another bruise on her arm. Lying about it hurt him and he was starting to think she doesn't want any help.

"Well I am going to go now, its getting really late." Hermione said sadly.

"Well I will let you go then. Let me walk you out." They both stood up at the same time. There bodies pressed against each other. Severus looked in to her eyes. He had wanted to kiss her for two months now. So smart. So beautiful. So delicate. "Perfect." Severus whispered out loud. 

" No I am not." Tears burned her eyes.  
>Severus stroked her cheek and brought her gaze to his.<p>

"Yes. Yes you are." He leaned forward and places a soft kiss upon her lips. As he pulled away he felt her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him back in to the kiss. He slipped his tongue in to her mouth exploring the peppermint environment. He placed his hand on her hip and noticed she winced.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking to her brown eyes.

"Stop... We have to stop. I can't do this Severus. I am married. It's not right." She spoke the truth. But she misses out the fact that she had bruise on her hip and it was angry.

"We don't have to stop. Why do you play your self for a fool? Why do you let him hurt you? You guys always argue. You are not happy" His eyes saddened and his guard fell. She had that effect on him.

"Severus please ... You don't know me and you don't know what you're talking about my life."

"I don't know you? Woman please, I know your favorite tale is Romeo and Juliet. I know you're smart. Beautiful. Strong. You rather read romance novels because you're afraid. You're afraid that you won't be love. You won't give yourself that chance." Severus holding her hands in his.

"I need to leave." She made her way to the door and felt his arms reached out to her.

"Please stay..." his voice was weak; he was giving it his all.

"I wish I met you first. I wish I could love. I wish you knew." she whispered in to the air. She opened the door. Look at the man she was leaving behind. His eyes watered. His shoulders slumped. 

He drained his bottle of rum and started a new bottle.  
>He sat on the couch numb. His emotions running around him. He toss the lamp on the floor. He had let her get close. He let his guard down with her. It hurt him when she left.<br>His heart will no longer bleed. Getting up. He walked to the closet and started packing all of his things in boxes. Making them shrink to fit more and more in. He change the colors on the wall with a flick of his wand.

He couldn't be so close to her no more. By morning he would be out. Will she even care? Will she notice ? His mind was full of wish full thinking.  
>With his hands full of boxes , he stumbled by Hermione apartment. His heart broke as he passed.<p>

" So you think you can just come in to this house when ever you want?"  
>Richard hissed. Grabbing her and tossing her to the floor.<p>

" You are nothing. You will never be anyone with out me. You think I am stupid? I see the way he looks at you and you of him! You are cheating on me with your eyes! " he continued to slur. He hit her in her face over and over.

Hermione let her husband raped her and beat her till she was unable to move. She lay on the floor were he left her. She cried all she could cry. No more tears were able to fall. Her body beaten and bruised. She lay and all with her strength, she whispered "Severus..." her world went black.

Severus woke up with a start. He heard his name. He heard Hermione. His body was drench in sweat, his mind racing. "It was just a dream baby." the voice came from beside him.  
>He turned, Emily naked body lay near him, rubbing his arm. The last few hours suddenly came rushing back. He left his apartment and moved in to the house he was planning on renting out. He had called Emily. He just needed someone to be with. His heart had begged him to stop bit his mind was gone. He wanted to just tell Emily to just leave. But how could he. He had slept with her again. He didn't even remember how it got that way. He wasn't getting younger. He laid back and allows Emily to leave kisses on his chest and torso. In his mind all he could think about was Hermione.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- I want to thank you guys for the reviews I really am grateful for them. The song Skyscraper by Demi Lavato was my muse for this chapter. So I used some of the Lyrics at the end. I don't own anything thank you guys for following. There plenty more to come.___

_Chapter 5- Skyscraper _

"Yes! Oh! Yes! Oh Severus!" Emily screamed as she rode Severus manhood. Severus laid her and let her do the work. He close his eyes and try to enjoy it. He was getting close , he turned her on her stomach and pounded in to her as hard as he could . Her screams became louder as she reached her climax. Severus began to pull out but she pushed back on his member causing him to spill his juices in to her. Pulling out of her, he laid back and spoke

"I hope this time we can work out things. Maybe this time when you don't like something you won't go run off."

"Sevi I really am sorry about how things ended between us. I was stupid and I didn't know what I had. But that all going to change now. I love you." Emily said trying to look in to his eyes. Severus processed her words but no matter how he tried he refuse to repeat them. She didn't love him and he didn't love her. He just nodded his head.

His phone buzzed on the table next to him, he reached out to look at who it was. It was a text from Hermione. It had been two days since he last spoke to her or even seen her. He opens his messages to reply.

Hermione: hi

Severus: Hey

Hermione: Where are you? Where did you go? I heard you moved out two days ago.

Severus read the message twice unsure what to reply. He wants to listen to her voice again.

Severus: Yes. I had been fixing up a house to live in the apartment was just a temp.

Hermione: Oh I see so you couldn't tell me this because ?

Severus: Looked you made your choice very clear the other night. You're a married woman. Remember? You don't want not a damn thing to do with dear old Severus.

Hermione: THAT IS NOT TRUE!

Severus: Yeah what ever.

Hermione never replied to his message. Severus felt like such a child how he could let himself get too dramatic. When seven o'clock came there was still no reply to his message. He tries to call and he had even messaged her. Still nothing, Severus let Emily go home. He told her that he would see her at work tomorrow.

Around midnight his phone beeped. Rushing to grab it he was happy to see that it was from Hermione.

Hermione: I forgive you. Sorry I didn't reply I just woke up.

Severus: I really I am sorry. Wait you just woke up? You don't like to sleep in the day. What's going on? Are you okay?

Hermione: Yes. I just miss you. I will see you at work tomorrow. I have to tell you something.

Severus: Night.

Hermione looked at the sleeping man next to her. Her faced stained with blood and her ribs colored blue. She made her choice. She was going to be happy for once in her life.

#########

Severus stayed up the rest of the night. Hermione and her text ran through his mind. What had she needed to say? Hopes of her leaving her husband were shut down by memories of Lily. Lily empty promises of leaving James cloud his memories. He fought to hold back the tears that were trying to fall. Memories of the night of Hermione and him kiss came rushing back. The feel of her soft lips on his, the feel of her body against his made every other emotion besides love flow away. She took away all the pain from him... at least for that moment.

Walking to the store Severus took the long way to the store. He wasn't sure of he was ready listen to what Hermione had to say.

Hermione got to the store early. Severus wasn't there yet. She was in a good mood until she over heard Emily ranting to Eric about her weekend with Severus. No. No she is laying Hermione screamed in her head.

Severus walked in to the store, his eyes grazing the surroundings to see Hermione in the corner looking at books. He smiled as he walked up to her. Place a hand on her shoulder. She winced and refused to turn around.

"You said you wanted to talk." He spoke.

"I am so stupid. I thought that you really did care about me." Her voice barely a whisper. "Tell me was I just a one night stand."

"What are you talking about? I want you and want to he with you. Hermione I care about you." he turned her to face him and felt his heart break seeing her cry.

" If you care about me why did you do it? You slept with her Severus! "

" I did put may I remind you, you told me you could t do us your married. I on the other hand am a single man."

She slapped him. Everyone turned to look at the scene that was about to unfold in front of them. Emily got up and made her way to Severus side.

"You are such a fucking arse! I was leaving him for you and you turn around and fuck this bitch! All she going to do is give you aids. She has been sleeping with Eric for months." Hermione fumed.

"Please let me explain Hermione" Severus tried as he pushes Emily away.

"What you got to explain to this bitch for?" Emily budded in.

that was Hermione last nerve. She lunged for Emily throwing both of them to the floor. She clawed, punch and kicked Emily. All of her anger unleashing on the blonde. Severus and Eric tried there best to separate the girls. Eric pulled Hermione off Emily and Severus helped Emily to her feet.

Emily had scratches and a black eye, while Hermione only had a few minor scratches.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked Emily.

"Are you fucking serious? You know what? You and Whore can have a wonderful fucking life! I pray your kids grow up with put crabs! I QUIT!"Hermione screamed as she left the store running.

Severus got up to run after her when Emily stopped him from moving any further.

"You can't leave me like this Sevi." Emily said clinging to his shirt.

"Emily stop. I need to go after her." He said pulling her away from him. "She needs me"

"I need you! She is married. Please stop this mess. We finally got back together." Emily cried.

"I don't care I want to be with her. I need her and she needs me. Please just let go." Severus pleaded.

"I let you back in to my bed. Let you back in to my life. How could you do this to me."

"One you let many in your bed." Eyeing Eric. "Two I let you back in to my life and three let me go." This time he pushed her harder away. His words earned him a hard slapped in his face.

"Fuck you! I won't be waiting this time!" Emily screaming at him.

"I won't need you to wait for me. I never did." Severus smiled causing her tears to flow more rapid.  
>He ran out of the store headed towards Hermione home.<p>

#############  
>Hermione slammed the door of her apartment. She was so emotional that she didn't care about the man standing in the living room. She threw her purse on the counter. How could she be so stupid?<p>

"What the fuck are you doing home?" came the voice behind her. Her anger rose as he rambled on. "So he fired you. You put out and he left you. That what happens slut." he said grabbing her hand. Hermione jerked her hand out of his gripped.  
>He slapped her in her face. The force of the slap cause her to spin around. Her face burned, but she refuses to let this day become any worse. She grabbed the every bit of courage she had left and slapped him. She slaps and kicks and threw what she had around him. . He fell to the floor. Blood coming from his head spilled to the floor. Was he dead? She thought as she leaned forward to inspect his life less body. She moved slowly reaching out to him. Then his hand grabbed her and pulled her to the floor. Her screams echoed through the apartment. She prayed for someone to hear her. He yelled and attacked her, her bones breaking and cracking.<p>

Hermione prepared herself for death. In her mind she said "You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. Like I am made of glass. I will be rising from the ground. Like a skyscraper. " I am free" She whispered as the world went black. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 -Superheroes_

Severus ran the ten blocks to her home. He was thanking god as he ran that he kept fit after all these years. He was running on air. He needed her to know that he wanted her, that he cared about her. Didn't even waste time with the elevator, he ran the flights of stairs just to reach her. He wouldn't care if her husband would be there, he hated him anyway.

As he approach the door. He heard the screams. He heard Richard's voice. His heart broke knowing that Hermione was in trouble. Severus called her name as he bust the door open. Severus ran in to the house, his eyes burned with anger as he saw Hermione lying on the floor. Her body was limped and broken. He lunged for Richard. Severus pinned Richard to the wall delivering blow after blow. The two men fought each other tearing the apartment apart as the went. Richard picked up a vase and smashed it against Severus skull. Severus stumbled against the blow. His head dripping blood. Richard slammed Severus to the ground. He began to repeatedly kick Severus in the ribs. Severus tried his hardest to block the kicks that came harder and harder with each swing. God this boy must have played football for a while. Severus thought as he looked over to Hermione. That when he saw her lips move and formed his name. That was the strength Severus needed to grab Richard's leg and pull him to the floor. Severus held him down and began punching him like his life depended on it. Richard became unconscious but Severus continued his assault. He could hear the sirens outside the apartment building. He stopped himself. Severus made his way to Hermione and held her body next to his.

"Hermione ... Pl... Please wake up. You are not leaving me. I ... I won't let you." Severus voiced broke as tears flowed out of his eyes.

He needed her to be okay. He held her close to his chest hoping that he could pick her up her breathing. The police and it took them all the could to pry Severus away from Hermione. He refuse to get checked unless he knew she will be okay.

#######

Hermione eyes fluttered open. The bright light came made it hard for her eyes to adjust. She saw him sitting in the chair next to her. His head rested on his hand as he slept. He was bruised, his cheek was swollen and his knuckles had cuts all over them.  
>She reached out her shaky hand and placed it one his face. He stirred as his eyes opened to see her looking back at him.<p>

"Hermione..." he whispered.

" Hey" she spoke weakly before laying back against the pillow. "You saved me. Thank you."

"Shh ... It okay love. I just wished I got there sooner."  
>He said taking a sharp breath he continued. "Um... Hermione I don't know if you knew or if you didn't but... "<p>

She interrupt him "Severus I know my baby didn't make it. I am surprise I made it." A single tear fell down her cheek.

"I am so sorry. The doctors did all they could but it was too late. Did he know?" he had to know.

"Richard knew I was carrying his child. I was only two months along. He still beat me. He still raped me. I am glad she is gone. .. I know it cruel but she is in a better place now." she openly cried as Severus held her.

Anger burned in side Severus core. How could a man do this to his wife, to his unborn child?

A lady dressed in white came in to the room.

"Hello Mrs. Meyers. I am Dr. Norton. You my dear are one lucky young lady. You have suffered four broken ribs and a crack skull. It's a wonder you made it through. All that stress on your body is what cause you to miscarry. I am sorry. You are free to leave in two weeks time." with that the lady existed the room.

"Don't worry Hermione I will have something ready for you. Damn Muggle doctors do not know shit." Severus sounded harsher that expected.

"What happen to Richard?" Hermione asked.

Severus smiled softly "Hermione you won't have to worry about him no more."

"You killed him" Hermione gasp. She had come to hate the man but she didn't want Severus to kill him.

Severus let out a small sigh and replied "No. But I shall not lie I wish did. I will hate myself for not completing the task."

" You do not mean that" Her voice so soft it was barley a whisper.

"Yes the bloody hell I fucking do Hermione. All this time you let him hurt you. Do you have any idea how I felt when I thought I lost someone closed to me. Someone I cared for like I do for you." It wasn't the time to express how really felt on the situation but of he kept it hidden any longer.

"I never asked for you to care for me! I never asked you to give me a job. Never asked you to save Me." she cried.

How could she say such things? Before Severus could reply to her words she spoke "Please leave."

" Leave? Hermione ... let's talk about this" his spinning with confusion.

"Yes leave... Please go way." she held her tears in as he walked out the door. She cried her eyes dry the rest of the night. Her tears for her unborn child and for her love for Severus. She felt so guilty for putting him through all this.

#####

It had been two weeks since she really spoke to Severus. It was time for her to leave the hospital. Severus came everyday to the hospital. He sat there and listen to her breath. It pained him to know that she didn't want to talk. Hermione had refused to talk to anyone really. The most the nurses could get out of her was a simple nod. It was as though she was in her own world and she was trapped.  
>Severus came everyday and sat with her. Some days he would bring her flowers and other day he would try to make small talk but she would just begin to cry. Dr. Norton said she was on shock for the events that had occurred and she just needed time to recover.<p>

The day it was time to leave Severus helped the silent witch in to the cab that waited for them out side. Severus sat next to Hermione. He didn't expect for to say anything or even look at him, but she did.

Laying her head on his chest she finally spoke" I don't want to go back there."

Wrapping his arms around her he said" I wasn't taking you there anyway. I took the liberty and moved all your things to my place. You won't have to worry about sharing a bed with me or anything; you will have your own space."  
>The last thing he heard was thank you.<p>

Over the past couple of days of helping Hermione, Severus had successfully healed her. He, however, could not heal her nightmares or her sad depression she had gone in to. He was just going to be there for her as long as it took. The days were silent but the nights kept him awake. Hermione's sobbing was heard through out the whole house. He would lay awake and listen till she fell asleep. One night she woke up screaming. Severus had found her lying on the floor crying. It was the last he can take.

Severus picked her up from the floor and held her he held her till she calmed.

"Why are you helping me?" she ask with tears still falling.

"Look Hermione I won't leave you okay, I played the villain for most of my life and I want to be something for you. I want to love you. Let me protect you please. Let me be the one you call when you're hurt. Let me be your superhero, like you have been for me. Give me a reason to wear the "S" on my chest please. It hurts me seeing you like this." he bowed his head as if ashamed he said too much.

"You were always a superhero to me" Hermione said smiling at him. She moved his head to look at her before she kissed him. He responded to the kiss. One million things rushed to his mind, he stopped himself wanting to take it slow. He pulled away and just held her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter7 Short Living_

Living with Hermione was wonderful. For the first time in years Severus had a woman that always had breakfast, lunch, and dinner on the table when he came home. They spend their evenings chatting about each other past and trying to get to know each other. Hermione felt that it was too early to start a relationship with him so fast. She wanted to wait until the divorce was final. She told him that right now they were just roommates and that she would pay rent. Severus told her that he didn't want her to work at the shop any more. They agreed on having Hermione stay there and keep the house up and running till she could find a job. She didn't mind. Her body was still weak, that and she didn't want to see Emily face. Severus offered to fire her but Hermione was against it.  
>Her exact words were "You can't fire the whore because then we will be responsible for littering the streets."<p>

Severus and Hermione shared different rooms. This way they won't be tempted for any extra activities. Just because Hermione wanted to take things slow didn't mean that Severus couldn't be romantic. He would leave flowers for her at her bed or he would steal a couple of kisses.

Hermione enjoyed staying at a house with no violence. Some days she woke up to nightmares that Richard escapes jail and came to get her. Severus and she got along really well. However, they could never agree on the colors of his home. His house would make Salazar very proud. Not only did his close wear either black or green nit his house was the same way. One time Hermione tried to place crimson curtains in the living room and light red candles around the house. He came home took his wand and burned it. Hermione and Severus argued with her about how his house has to be slytherin for him to be able to relax. It would make one think that a small thing like that would hurt there relationship.

Nights these Severus and she would lay by the fireplace and he would talk about how he remembered when he wanted to kill his dad for hurting his mother. That he had rapped woman to be accepted as a death eater. He regretted everything. Sometimes he would look at the fireplace and let his tears freely fall. This way he didn't face her as he silently cry. Hermione decided that she can't make any other part of the house a little Gryffindor she would make her room scream it.

It was war between both of them on whether it was red or green. Severus came to leave a rose at her bed side one day to find her room was painted all red and it was just a red and cold theme going. He was horrified. Then not only did she paint her room but she also had need sheets, she had plates, cups, even book covers. It drove Severus insane. He wondered sometimes why he told her to make herself at home. Hermione told her self that it was t about the colors it was just the faces he made when he became all upset about it... Priceless.

The color war continued when Severus got her a bracelet with emeralds on the base of it. She wore it. It wasn't like her to not to accept it. He on the other hand refuses to wear Hermione's crimson colored shirt that she had bought for him as an early Christmas present.

"I am sorry but I am allergic to that color." Severus lied easily.

"You are such an asshole. I hate you!" Hermione screamed.  
>Severus closed the gap between them. He was only inches from her face. His hot breath on her cheek.<p>

"Really you hate me? Cause I think am very fond of you my lady." his voice so silky almost making her panties wet. He bent his face to her .barely kissing her lips

"Do you not like me?" he said against her lips pulling away from her attempt to kiss him .

Hermione couldn't think or barely breathe. She simply nodded, closing her eyes as Severus leaned closer to her.

Hermione waited for him to kiss her but Severus backed away smirking as he left Hermione with her puckered. When Hermione opened her eyes Severus had already left out the door. Severus walked out the door just in time to hear her scream "You Fucking Asshole!" he smiled to him self as he walked through the cold day.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter8 - Payback is Rewarding_

After her last encounter with Severus, Hermione decided that if it was war he wanted, it was war he would get. She smiled to herself realizing that she may have to do a little shopping. Hermione got up from the kitchen table and began washing the dishes. She had to get in to Severus mind. He played with her emotions and hormones so much it was driving her crazy. She wants his body. She wants to kiss him and hold him so close. Hermione snapped out of it when she remembered that they couldn't be together till the divorce was final. She didn't feel comfortable in a relationship just yet. She smirked to herself, thinking of ways to drive Severus insane, without allowing herself to kiss him or shag him senseless.  
>After she was done with her usual cleaning she wondered if a maids outfit was to obvious.<p>

Hermione took a cab to the mall where she fell in love. Her first stop was this clothing store for women. She tried on about twelve outfits before she told herself to think sexy. She picked out a forest green blouse that had buttons running down to her midsection. It hugged her curves beautifully. She tried on some black shorts with emerald beads in on the back. Hermione had an idea on charming the back to form a snake. But then she realizes that Richard broke her wand. She knew she could only do so much wandless magic. She sat down in the dressing room thinking to herself, could she go back to World of Magic after leaving for so long? She grew up most of her life with one and she lived for years with out one. She told her self that she didn't need magic in her life just to charm a couple of items she can do it by herself. Hermione shake the thoughts out of her head and try on another out fit. This time it was a red long sleeve sweater that was split were her breast set. She decided that long tight pants would go along perfectly. Hermione decided to take three more outfits from the store.

She made her way to a shoe store and got her self some black fur boots with a little heal to the sole. It was cold outside and her sneakers weren't keeping her toes warm. She also got herself some stockings that she could wear with her new shorts. Walking around she came across a Victoria Secrets and she agreed that Victoria didn't seem to have much to hide. She found some bras and panties in green and red and black.

Hermione had the cloths but she looked at her hair and thought she needs more to an outfit to get her fix.

Hermione walked out of the hair salon looking amazing. She felt a little bad that her stylist told her that she was a challenge to work with and that he would need to go see a shrink to get back to normal. Hermione looked at her watch and realize that she had time to purchase some more cloths before Severus came home from the shop.

#######  
>Richard Meyers sat next to his lawyer as they discuss the divorce and the restraining order that was placed on him by his soon to be ex wife. He had written letters to Hermione begging for forgiveness but his lawyer told him it was against the restraining order. He was not supposed to come within two hundred yards in Hermione's range. Because of his injuries the court agreed to four months and some parole time. Thanks to Severus ,Richard had broken his leg in three different places, broken nose, fractured jaw, fractured skull , and a few missing teeth. He hated Severus. He stole his wife and beat him up. Richard promised himself that he would make Severus pay for his meddling.<p>

Emily was sitting at the counter looking through a mirror. It been weeks since Hermione and her brawled. She hated that little wrench. Why would Severus pick such a frizzy haired know it all brat? It ache her to know the man she loves wanted someone else. Severus barely looked at her unless she made a funny noise. She tried talking to Severus but he told her that she needed to get back to work. So much for her happy ending she thought. Emily may have been truly stupid but she was determined to won her Sevi back. She had plans for the future and they didn't involved her working at this store or going to Hermione's wedding, funeral maybe. She watched as Severus walked to the back carrying a heavy box. His muscles flexing underneath his long sleeved black shirt. Her mind racing about being rapped in those same arms.

##############

Hermione had the fired going when Severus came home. He was exhausted and frustrated. Emily was always bothering him with mindless conversation. Hermione walked in to the room. She smiled herself as she noticed Severus swallowed hard. She was wearing a thin green long sleeve shirt, so thin he could see her black bra underneath; she had a pair of black shorts and long green socks that came to her knees. His eyes were all over her curves and assets.

"You look like you need to relax Severus "she purred.

She walked over to him and began to rub his shoulders. She was please when she heard a small moan escape from his lips.

She began to whisper how she missed him all day and that she made him a hot bath for him to soak in. Severus turned his head to try to capture her lips. Hermione moaned inches from his lips as she licked his bottom lip.  
>She smiled and walked away leaving Severus with his tented pants confuse. He decided to follow her to her room. He caught her from behind and pulls her in to his body. She grind against his mid area, she turn around and kissed his neck. She looked him in his eyes, so much passion, she lean in to him and moans his name before running to close her door shut. Severus stood by the door. His mind racing and his manhood hurting. "That damn witch may have given me blue ball" he said adjusting himself.<p>

A/N: pormise to make the next one alot longer. i mustly right them on my iphone sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9- Bittersweet Holidays__**  
><strong>_  
>Hermione left the home early . That meant Severus was home alone . They had been playing these little games all week and he admit that Hermione had won. The more he tired his best to seduce her the harder she came back at him. The little Griffendor had so much sass and spunk that made his days a lot more entertaining . He was falling in love with her. Each day he sank deeper and deeper . When she had left she mention that they would have to celebrate a special occasion . He hoped that he wouldn't have to wait for their relationship any longer.<p>

He got up and started making sure the house was all in order. He decided that tonight he would treat Hermione to a romantic dinner . He called a the most expensive restaurant he can think of and decided to make reservations, he then arrange for a limo to pick them up at eight that evening . Not wanting Hermione to feel underdressed when the occasion occurred he decided to text her.

Severus: Dinner tonight at 8:00 . Wear something formal. He sent the message and began picking out his black suit with the emerald lining in it. Severus smiled to himself thinking that the holidays this year will be the best time of the year. It was still early in the morning still, he wanted this day to be special and he knew the flower shops wouldn't be open just yet. When Severus got his suit ready he headed to the bathroom. When he got out of the shower , his skin was damped and his short hair with little droplets upon it . He looked in to the mirror and realize he needed a shave and a hair cut. He shave and give himself a little pre-trim before heading out to the barber .

The barber shop that Severus went to was just a few streets from his shop. He went there twice a week to cut his hair. He enjoyed the little conversation with the old man. His barber was mean and nasty to his foolish workers but they respected him. He told his barber that he wanted to look real special . When he was done he was sprayed with a little colon on him .

Severus walked to his store feeling like a million bucks. Nothing could do him wrong on this day. He walked in to his store humming jingle bells. The customers of his store watch his new behavior. It was indeed strange to see this man hum. He hated the holidays and to see him smile was a god damn sign that the world was going to end. Severus even told his customers that they can buy one get one free on every thing in his store. Emily and Eric thought Severus had lost his mind . He had even ask with it being so close to the Christmas rush why didn't they have decorations put up. He smiled to Emily and asked her if she would be a dear and order some. He told her green and gold would be recommended .

Severus walked through the store smiling and greeting every customer that went by.

"Emily this isn't right at all. How can you ruined this man life like this!" Eric said in hush tone.

" You were pretty okay with it when I told you what was going on you coward ! What happen to "I want hundred thousand and I am out" You said it was you need ." Emily shot back.

"Okay but are you even..." he was interrupted when Severus walked in.  
>"Are you even what ?" Severus said looking at Emily .<p>

Emily choked and pretended to be sick as she ran past the both of them and dash quickly to the bathroom.  
>Severus raised his brow as he look over to Eric.<p>

" Hey don't look at me. That's all her business ." Eric said avoiding to look in Severus eyes.

" Can you two be professional when it comes to this business. You need to stop acting like a child! I an going to have to start letting the two of you go. You bring to much drama to this business . You have until next month to find a new job." Severus stated firmly.

" Next month? But Sir that's around Christmas!" Eric screamed at his boss.

" Eric you will still receive the pay for christmas , besides I am planning on closing up soon anyway . I got offered to work for a pharmacy company . I will be come a partner with them. May be when I find better people to work for me I will open back up." Severus replied calmly .

Eric looked at Severus as though his eyes could shoot lasers. How was he going to pay off his debt to the loan shark with out no job . He was depending on using a payment plan. The loan shark always check to see if he still had a job. It was the only thing keeping him alive . He couldn't let that happen. He knew that Emily plan may work but there always consequences to everything. He just wanted his money and be done with the whole thing.

Emily walked out of the bathroom. She wondered if she could actually go through with this plan of hers. She always seemed to have a plan . It always to backfire . She was almost about to call it quits when she heard Severus ordering flowers on the phone. She knew it wasn't for her. She missed when he was in love with her . He would buy her necklaces and flowers was like a everyday thing. Emily and Severus seemed in love but Emily was more in love with his appearance and his money . Emily had even got Severus to give her an allowance . Severus and Emily actually met before he open his own store. They met at a local bar that Severus attended almost everyday. Emily hated Hermione . She wanted her to suffer, how could that little brat walk in and try to steal all his money. Severus used to pay her bills, buy her fancy stuff and take her to dinner. Severus at the time wasn't really all that romantic , he just wanted someone to be around and he did what ever it took to make her stay. Since Hermione came in to his life he seems like she never was  
>there.<p>

"Sevi , we need to uh... t-talk . Like right now." Emily stated as she look away from his confused anger written face.

" Emily you are starting to fucking tic me off ! My name for you now is Mr. Snape. Don't ever call me anything other than that. I hoped that Mr. Eric told you that you will be out of a job in a month, so you better start looking. Now what the hell do you want!" Severus spoked in his teaching voice. It was deadly.

Out of a job in month is he kidding? Fuck him then, he will pay for breaking my heart, taking way my allowance, and for firing her knowing that she doesn't have a good job background. Emily thought looking like he slapped her.

"I am pregnant and it's yours..."

Tbc 


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10- Unaware_

"I am pregnant and it's yours." Emily blurted at him.

Severus eyes almost fell out of his head. His mind running million miles per second. How can this be? How will he tell Hermione? Is it really his? What was he going to do? He didn't love or even have feelings for Emily ... Well not anymore.

"What?" Was all he really could say?

"I am pregnant and it is your child. I demand that you do something about it. "Emily spoke ever so boldly.

"Wait a second woman I do not know if it's mine. You been sleeping with half of London for all I know. That baby could be anyone's." he tried to hopefully shake her off.

"Um no honey bun. I wanted to get back together with you and I was faithful to you when you decided on a one night stand you piece of shit. "Emily tried to sound as genuine as she could possibly sound.

"Oh my Merlin! I got to go get some air. I will talk to you about this later. Right now I need to clear my head. Do not worry about calling child support on me either, (sigh) if the baby is in fact mines then it will be cared for." Severus said as he turns on his heel to leave.

Emily smiled to her self. This was easier than she thought. All she needed was for Eric to finally go away. Just get his money and leave.

Severus walked out the store. He couldn't breath. Just when he thought things could not get any worst his phone went off... It was Hermione.

The text said: can't wait for tonight my love ;).

How was he going to tell Hermione that another woman may be carrying his child? He pondered on the idea. He came to the conclusion that Emily could not he trusted and that there's a chance that the child she is carrying is not his at all. Could he bare the fact that Emily could be the mother of his first child? Severus felt sick to his stomach. The only one he could imagine having his children with was Hermione. He had always thought of seeing Hermione holding a little blue bundle with light gray eyes like his mom, and the baby would have black curly hair. He even hoped to see twins or at least two other beautiful children running around. He wished he could have just been with Hermione instead. One thing was for sure is that he had to tell Hermione. Could he tell her the truth and still keep her? Something in his head told him that the child Emily was carrying wasn't even this.

Severus continues walking till he approach a jewelry store. He figured that if he was going to tell that he loves that he was having a baby with a woman that she hates might as well give her a little gift. He walked in to the store. After looking around it he found the most beautiful necklace with matching bracelet. The necklace was gold and had a pendent shaped of a heart. It was no doubt a locket, it had little red rubies where the latch was and he decided to engrave an H on it. The bracket was the same color with rubies around it. Severus didn't care about the price he payed whatever it took and left the store to pick up Hermione's flowers.

Hermione finished her meeting with the divorce lawyer. She wouldn't have to see Richard ever again. He was locked away in jail and she had a restraining order against him. Te lawyer and she agreed that everything in the apartment be sold and whatever the total came out to be, she got seventy, while Richard only got thirty and he had to pay the lawyers. She knew that it was author generous for the abuse she received over the years. Sometime she told herself Ron would be a better husband than Richard would. Now she wanted to be with Severus. The way he treated her and made her feel was like she was as a queen. She loved him and she wants him to know that tonight. She had hoped that dinner would be so special that it was like out of a movie or a romance novel. Looking at the time she realize how late it was and decided to head to the mall and picked out a dress and get her hair touched up.

Severus got his gift ready and started getting dressed. Before he button up his black dress shirt. He grabbed his cell phone to call Emily.

"Hello?" her voice rang in his ear annoyingly.

"Have you been to a doctor yet?" he asked

"No I have not Mr. Snape "she spat.

" Well make an appointment to see one. I will pay for it (sigh) and what ever the baby may need. "He regretfully spoke.

" Well I need some cloths. I am already gaining weight."

" You really don't waste time do you fine I will send you some money for the doctor, and extra for what ever and I will even put some money so you can shut up. I don't want you to tell Hermione about it."

" You're such an arse. What kind of man doesn't claim there damn child! Your scum! That girl is more important than your own child..."

Severus didn't waste anytime with her nonsense he hung up. He then send a text message stating that he was going to tell Hermione on his own time not

######

When Hermione was ready , she stepped out of her room . She wore a black dress with gold trimming around the cleavage. She looked amazing. Severus looked at her and his jaw dropped.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered how beautiful she looks. He kissed her on her cheek. That kisses because Goosebumps rise from her skin.

"Before we go I have a gift for you. I hope that after tonight you will take my heart and never give it back" Severus spooked looking into her eyes as he handed her the box that contain the necklace and bracelet.

"Severus oh my god! This is so beautiful and amazing. Thank you so much." she said hugging him

" Open the locket." he told her and she complied.  
>As she opened the latch she saw a snake and a lion intertwined then the picture magically change to a read heart with gold letters that said "for the only woman I would give my heart too. Like a lion she brave and like a snake she is clever. Like a snowflake she is one of kind. No one can take my heart because she has mine. "When the words moved away. She heard Severus voiced from the locket and it said "I love you". Hermione felt herself cry. She never had anyone do something like that to her before.<p>

Severus letter her chin so her watery eyes can meet his "As long as you wear this apart of me will be with you. There is a charm on there that only always the locker to open for you and it also let me know when you're in trouble. I love you Hermione Jean Granger and I hope one day you will take on my last name." Before he could finish his speech Hermione leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was so passionate and full of feeling that they were both lost in each other. They broke apart when the limo driver angrily honk his horn.

Hermione smiled" We should leave." ad with that they both made their way to the limo.

The limo dropped them off at a five star restaurant. This place was one of many Emerald restaurants. Hermione thought to herself that Severus must be so slithering that he actually picked a restaurant that name after one of the house colors. The food was fantastic. The whole night they talked and laugh. The night was perfect. So perfect in fact that Severus forgot about the baby and Emily.

When they got home it was nothing but kissing and touching. Severus picked Hermione up so her legs warlord around him and pressed her against the wall. He began to nip and lick her neck. He was please as he heard Hermione moaned from his touch. When air was gone they pull apart just to move to the bed room.

Severus undressed her with ease. He kissed her neck making her moan and his hands roam around the breast pinching and tugging at her nipples. Hermione reached up and unbutton his shirt revealing his tone muscular torso. She reached his pants and started to stroke him. He moaned against her mouth. He pulls away and removes his pants and bowers. He stood there fully erect looking down at her body. He wanted to make love to her and he wanted to do it slow. He bends and began placing hot pepper kisses up her thigh till he reached her wet pussy. He held her hips as his mouth . Hermione moaned and was floating. His hot wet mouth against her clit as it darts in and out. He continued till he felt her shake and screams his name. When he thought he was going to cum just from watching her wet mound he gently pushed in to her. She gasped out of pain and pleasure.

"Am I hurting you?" he kissed her on the cheek.

"No you're just really...big." she said shyly. Severus smiled till Hermione pushed her hips to meet his. He moved again going slow and deep.

"So wet and tight" he said as he felt her get tighter around him. He moved faster and harder. She screamed his name as she came and he whisper how much he loved her as he release in to her.

"I love you" Hermione spoke as she laid in his arms and fell asleep.  
>Severus lay wide awake wondering how he was going to tell Hermione about his child with Emily. If it was his.<br>He decided that he will tell her when he knew for sure Emily was pregnant.

######  
>Emily sat on the computer picking out new outfits and picking the most expensive doctor she can find. Eric and her talked about her conversation with Severus. Hopefully things go as plan. She wondered to her self what her baby would look like. He'll she didn't even know of she was going to keep it. <p>


	11. Chapter 11

_I would like to thank my new beta for this chapter she was awesome  
><em>

KR1571AN thank you so much!1

_Chapter 11 - Motivations_

Severus woke up with his love in his arms. He smiled into her hair, that smelled like strawberries and oranges. Last night was one of the best nights he ever had. He got hard just thinking about how her body

felt under him. Severus left his sleeping angel alone and headed to the bathroom. While he was gone, his cell phone that was on the table stand, next to the bed went off. Hermione woke up from the annoying beeping noise. She looked around and didn't see Severus. Hearing the shower turn on, she realized where he had went. The phone began ringing again. She picked it up to hear Emily on the other end .

"Hello?" Hermione said answering the cellular device .

"Why are you answering Sevi's cell phone?" Emily responded angry.

"Look, is there a reason why you are calling my boyfriend's phone on a Saturday morning?"

" Yes dumb ass I am calling to speak to him."

"Well bitch, he is not here and if he was, that kind of talk will just make me hang up and turn off the phone . Oh yeah I will distract him enough to forget about it."

" You're not sleeping with him are you?" Emily spoke soft as if she was hurt.

" It's not your business what we do behind close doors."

"Well, slut, I think it's only fair to tell you that you're just a temp. Okay, pretty soon I will have Sevi back in my bed and you will be put out on the street."

"I really love how you talk so much shit. Oh yeah, he was telling how much he loves me last night. This necklace that he got me is also so beautiful. So stop calling him. Last time I heard, you also are being

fired."

" Yeah! Whatever bitch! Ask Sevi when he's going to take care of his child!"

Hermione laughed into the phone "Yeah okay, whatever." She laughed as she hung up.

Emily watch as the phone read "call ended". She slammed her phone shut. She hated that little frizzy bitch. It was time for her to step up this pregnancy thing. She called the doctor off the website and left a message for Eric. She told him that she had an ugly bracelet that was her grandma's. It was worth the money he needed. She wanted him to take the money and leave. Him being around complicated things. She was only using him to sex anyway. And he was the only one that knew the baby was his and not Severus'.

She loved Severus and she knew that he still had feelings for her. He couldn't resist her. She was willing to get Hermione out of the picture. That bitch didn't deserve Severus like she did. When she was little her momma told her that her brains wasn't going to get her anywhere. That if she wanted to be somebody, she needed a man that was somebody. Growing up Emily would see her mom bring home so many somebodies, but they always ended up in jail.

Emily got up and got the mail. She flipped through till she found the envelope that said from Severus.

"Fuck you Hermione. I am calling the shots now," she said to herself.

####

Richard sat down with his lawyer. His smile grew as the lawyer explained the papers that lay before them.

"Well Richy your dad put up all the money for your bail. He only wishes that you would pick a more decent girl next time. He also left you a few thousand dollars in your bank account. So this means

that you are out but you have got to be back for court by February 18. "

"Good. I hope my father paid you well. So when do I get to leave this piece of shit?" Richard smiled.

"You will be able to leave by four o'clock today. Oh! I almost forgot, I got some information on the girl. She been living with that man that attacked you. She doesn't seem to have been working at the store she worked at. Her boss is actually the one she is living with. My investigator found out that last night she and the gentleman attended a five star restaurant and when they returned they were all over each

other. Another thing is that she has been going on a shopping spree at the mall. The man she has been sleeping with must be paying for the everything. Your accounts are still frozen due to the divorce," the

lawyer said giving him the papers and photos.

"Thank you. So this slut was just after money. She hit me and I defend myself and I am in jail."

" Richy, my boy, even you don't believe that she hit you so bad that it almost killed her."

Both men laughed at the statement. When Richard lawyer got up and left. Richard sat there and thought about how great it would be to make his ex-wife suffer and pay for what she did. In his mind Hermione cheated on him. He had hit her and abused her mentally but he had never been with another woman. In a sick way he loved Hermione. Everything was fine until Severus came in to the picture. He hated and blamed him for the whole issue. Severus was the only thing that was keeping him from being back with Hermione. If he talked to Hermione she would drop the charges . He laughed as his mind thought evil things.

Hermione got dressed and decided to tell Severus about what happen.

"And then she had the nerve to tell me that she is pregnant from you. Haha, yeah right, like you would have been dumb enough to sleep with her without protection," Hermione laughed as she walked in to the

bathroom.

At that point, Severus was lost in thought how was he going to tell her that it may be true. He was pissed at Emily, he warned her. He told himself that he had to find out right away. When Emily went to the

doctor, he would go with her and find out for real. This couldn't go on any more


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to my beta :) you rock. sorry guys i been caught up with school work.

Chapter 12- Untold stories

"You know you never told me why you left Hogwarts," Hermione said as she lay in Severus' arms. They had just finish love making.

"I never told you because it not important," he replied sleepy.

"How about this I tell you why I refuse to go back and you tell me why you left?"

"Fine. As you know by now Headmaster asked me to kill him. You have no idea how painful it was to actually go through with it. He was my best friend. He was like the father I had always wanted. My father was just like Richard, he would hit me and and my mother. To tell you the truth, I actually wish I was the one to kill him. He died when he got too drunk to stand, but that didn't stop the idiot from driving. He killed himself and my mom. That's one of the reasons I really hate getting into cars unless I am a passenger. I fear driving then dying. Anyway, when Headmaster ordered me to kill him, we argued for months. I told him that I would rather be found out than kill the only person I had left in this world. When the truth came out about how I was on the good side, I had witches throwing themselves at me, even the married ones, and wizards I had never seen in my life telling people I was a great friend of theirs. There were reporters everywhere I went. I couldn't go to his tomb without someone following me trying to make a name for themselves. It was annoying; one time I actually snapped on Rita. I actually grabbed her by her collar. That didn't go over too well. The press ate that shit up. There was books written about me and statements that I never even gave! I left because I couldn't take it no more. I had no privacy. No one had any type of respect for me or my privacy. Like they were the only ones that could mourn and feel bad about shit. Hey, I don't give a shit about that place anyway; if I really thought about it, that place was just full of pain and sorrow. The only happiness I had was when Lily was around and you know how that went."

He finish his confession, his dark eyes avoided her gaze. She could tell that he was feeling a bit emotional. She really didn't expect to give in and be so blunt about it.

Hermione stared at the way his muscles tensed as he tried not to cry. She couldn't believe she loved this man. He was her professor and now all she wanted was for him to take her panties off and have his way with her. She loved his need to be strong. She loved how he always tried to protect her. However, she hated that Emily still called him.

"So, Severus, why is Emily still calling?" she finally asked.

Severus' head shot up from the ground. Was she serious right now? He just somewhat opened up to her and she is worried why his pregnant ex-girlfriend was calling him? He never knew Gryffindors were so jealous.

"Hermione, I just opened up to you and all you can do is ask about Emily? I do not even care for her. I love you and I will shout it from the roof tops. Please my love, can we not talk about her? Do not mess my day up," his words sounding more harsh than he intended.

She looked down, maybe she was overreacting about stuff.

"I'm sorry. I do believe it is my turn. Well, after everything was over with, Ron and I decided to move in together. It only seemed right, I erased my parents memories and they left. I don't know where to find them...," her voice hitched as tears freely left her face, "I miss them so much. I don't have anyone but you right now. Anyway, Ron wanted to get married right away. I told him I wanted to further my education. I don't want to be like Molly. Living to please my husband and thirteen kids was never my goal in life. Hell, one kid seem enough to me.." Severus couldn't help but smirk at her words. It was true Molly lived just for her kids and not herself. "When I turned him down and told him 'let's wait', he yelled at me and told me that I am not wife-worthy and that he was seeing Lavender Brown behind my back and she wanted to be his wife. He told me that he was a man and that he needed more than hugs and kisses. I didn't want to sleep with him til I was married. That backfired. He is such a fucking asshole. So, we split up and I couldn't take my name in the newspapers. Ronald had the nerve to tell them that I cheated on him. Do you have any idea how much the press ate that shit up? I left for good and I met Richard at the university. He married me and took me to bed. It was perfect until he found out that I was a witch. He snapped my wand and that was when the trouble began," her face was streaming with tears.

For the first time, Severus saw loneliness in her eyes. He could do nothing but hold her. He allowed her to cry on him.

"You are not alone," was all he said before laying her down and placing tender kisses all over body, kissing away all the tears.

He couldn't bring himself to tell her just yet. He doesn't want to hurt her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen - future goals

Hermione and Severus sat down at the local cafe enjoying some morning coffee and a few biscuits. It was only a couple more weeks till Christmas and the cold air was harsh. Severus wore a big black winter coat that reminded Hermione of his normal attire back at Hogwarts. He had just gotten his hair cut and looked amazing. Every girl that he walked by seemed to have a staring problem. Even the waitress seemed to want to do more than serve him. Hermione felt like it was her sixth year again and she was watching Lavender throw herself at Ron. It grossed her out how some women had no dignity; she looked at Severus, it didn't seem that he minded the little attraction.

"So I have an interview at the hospital to be the lead pharmacist," Hermione broke the silence.

"That's great but just 'cause you have a job now doesn't mean I will let you move out," Severus joked as he sipped his coffee.

She smiled at him, "I haven't gotten the job yet, and maybe I do want to move out."

His facial features formed a frowning face. He really had become accustomed to waking up to her in his arms and cooking for him.

"Well then I guess I will just have to move in with you," he tried to smile.

"Well, I guess I am just going to have to leave in the middle of the night then, that way you can't follow me."

"Well, then I guess I am just going to have to marry you."

Her face was full of shock. She really didn't expect him to say anything like that. Her thoughts were interrupted when he told her that he wanted to leave. She nodded and stayed quiet. Her mind was still racing. Wow! He wanted to marry her. She couldn't help but smile to herself. The other part of her mind was telling her that he was just kidding. Her face fell. Maybe she was getting all worked up for nothing.

Severus smiled to himself as he held her hand. He knew that he got her mind going crazy. He loved her very much and she knew that, but, did she know that he wanted to stay with her for a long time. He just had a small blonde headed slut that was in the way of everything. He walked Hermione all the way home, where he explored her entire body. He love the way she made him feel. He left her and told her he had some business to deal with.

Emily stood outside the doctor's office. Her belly was almost visible under her winter coat. She was waiting for Severus to show up for the appointment. She waited and started to shiver as she saw him walking to the door.

"Why are you so damn late? It's fucking cold outside. Is that anyway to treat the mother of your children?" she said as her teeth chattered.

"Hermione is not here. I already told you I know that kid is not mine. Today I am going to find out if that is my child or what. I highly doubt it is though," he sneered as he walked to the door.

"Now, tell me, did you tell the little bitch that you're having a baby? What a piece of sh.."

Her words was cut off when Severus grabbed her by the collar, his eyes burning with anger. They turned darker as his anger grew.

"Do. Not. Call. Her . That." he said dangerously letting the scared young woman go.

"She is twice the woman you will ever be and on top of that, no, I didn't tell her that I was having a baby. Because I don't know if I am having one yet. So make this day run more smoothly by shutting the fuck up. Don't talk about her when you do not know shit," Severus sneered hoping that his time wouldn't be wasted.

Emily simply nodded and walked through the door. She was still a bit shaky when she signed in at the counter. Severus just sat in the chair farthest from her, annoyed by how pissed off she made him, annoyed that he was here.

"Mrs. Snape," the lady from behind the counter spoke. This caused Severus to look up. His face said it all.

This chick was crazier than he thought. One minute she was decent to be around, now it like she was completely psycho. How dare she even think about doing such a thing? What the the hell was she drinking? She stood there, smiling at him. He looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. What he saw was horns growing out of her blonde hair, her skin green and her nails grown beyond acceptable length. Emily made Lord Voldemort seem pretty. What the hell had he walked into?

He got up slowly, careful not to say a word and just walked with her. He was beyond pissed.

"Good day, I am Dr. Lockwood. And let me just say congratulations for ..." he was cut short by Severus. "Before you think about finishing that bloody sentence, that baby is not mine and the first thing I want done is a paternity test," Severus said easily toward the shorter funny looking man, making him quiver under his gaze.

"Um... Well then, let's get started. If you would, please follow nurse barker. We can get you all prepped and ready."

Severus followed the young nurse out the door while Emily stayed with the doctor.

"While he is getting prepped and ready, I will just check and see how the baby is doing."

Emily got up and started touching the doctor, almost making him moan.

"Miss, what .. What are you doing?" he staggered .

"I am trying to make you feel good. Now listen. That baby isn't his, but I need the test to say that it is. Okay, do you understand me? I am willing to give you a good blow and you can charge whatever you want on the bill."

Before the doctor could say anything, she had already taken him all the way in her mouth and began to pump him crazy.

By the time Severus walked backed in the room, the doctor had the nurse take what she needed and headed towards the lab to conduct the work. Severus got up to leave but not telling the doctor that he will get a second opinion on the baby's DNA.

Emily smiled at the doctor, hoping that their little deal would work out very well. She followed Severus out of the office.

"You need to sign those damn checks. I am not paying for this shit," she said, pulling his coat.

Severus' deadly glare was enough to make her panties wet from piss and shit.

"I don't know if you lost your mind or if you are just taking advantage of my kindness, but let me make it clear. Don't ever fucking touch me like that again. Next time I will break your damn arm. As soon as I find out that the kid is not mine, then you are gone. I don't want crap to do with you."

Severus walked away leaving the pregnant Emily looking dumbfound.

######

When Severus returned home, he found Hermione laying on the couch with a book. He smiled to himself that young witch was always still eager to learn .

"Hermione, how about we go for a walk?"

She looked up from the book and looked confused. She had gotten a toner butt from living with Severus. All the man did was nothing but walk.

"I love you Severus, but I am really tired and I have to start cooking soon. I will walk to the end of time with you but just not today."

Severus walked over to her and sat on the floor and started rubbing her legs, massaging the tense muscles. He looked like a puppy with the sad face he made as he traced his hand along her sides.

"Please, I want to take you out tonight. I want to enjoy a stroll with a very pretty woman."

She looked at him and she hated how that face can always make her walls fall down.

"Fine then, let me go get ready. And you should too, you smell like a crappy doctor's office mixed with sweat and it's just gross," she said as she got up. Severus was completely shocked. 'Damn that Emily' was all that went through his head.

Hermione walked out of the room they now shared. She was wearing long black skinny jeans with black boots with fake gray fur around the top. She wore a crimson colored turtle neck. Her hair was straightened out and she wore a dark green hat with matching scarf. Her lips had a touch of Chapstick to protect them from the icy year.

Severus looked stunned at the young woman in front of him. Her curves were so captivating, he stood there and took it in.

"Shall we go?" he smiled at her.

The restaurant was a beautiful, small, quiet restaurant, much like what Hermione loved to be at. The conversation was small at first. Hermione noticed that Severus was acting a bit off.

"So what are your plans when you start working at the hospital? Are you seriously going to move out?" Severus asked, sipping on some wine.

"Well, by then I would be back on my feet. I don't want to impose. However, I don't know if I have the job yet."

"Actually, you do. I worked for your boss and he already told me," he smiled at the now excited witch.

"Oh, thank you Severus!" she squealed at him. "How am I ever to repay you?"

"You've done enough, all I ask is for you to love me," he said, gazing in her eyes.

They ate and laughed as though they were the only ones in the restaurant that night. When they were done, Severus payed the bill and led her out the restaurant. The moon was full and there were stars all across the sky. They continued up the path that led to a small park. It was beautiful. Severus took her hand and led her to a bench to sit. There were trees and an old street light, nothing really special.

"Close your eyes," he whispered as he got up. Just in case she was looking, he conjured up a handkerchief and tied it around her eyes.

He pulled out his wand and with a swish and flick, roses came out of the bushes fully bloomed. Lights were everywhere giving it a soft glow, and a huge fountain that shot water out in the shape of a heart popped up.

"Open your eyes."

When Hermione pulled off the item blinding her, she gasped at the sight that lay before her. It was beautiful, she looked in awe. When she looked down, she saw Severus get down on one knee holding a velvet box that he handed to her. When she opened it, there lay a diamond ring with two rubies and two emeralds along the side.

"Hermione, I was a lost man until I found the most amazing woman I had ever laid eyes on. You are my best friend and I love you. I love you for your soul and and the way you make me feel. I want to spend forever with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 – When the truths comes out_

Hermione looked at the man in front of her, his dark silver eyes shone as the light hit it at the exact time. His face was full of emotions as he waited for an answer. She knew that he was not the type to go out of his way for a girl. She loves this man so much already. Severus saved her life many times and has always been there when she needed him. Who would have thought that the bat of the dark dungeons would always be there to save the princess of Gryffindor? Hermione looked back at the time that she has spent with this man over the past couple of months. All he ever did was encourage her and protect her. She loves him and all she knew in the world right now was that that was right.

Her eyes welling up with tears, Hermione got down to eye level with Severus and placed a soft kiss on his warm lips. She loved how he was always warm. At night when they would cuddle after they finished making love, she would always seek his body heat to protect her from the cold air that was against her naked body. This was it, she was going to spend the rest of her life with a man that she trusted with her life and the man that she knew would never keep anything from her.

"The answer is yes! I will marry you!" she squealed as she let the tears in her eyes freely fall.

Over whelmed with emotion, Severus picked her up in his arms and spun her around. He held onto her and he kissed her. His lips bruised her own and then she heard a pop and felt her body being pulled through time and space. Severus continued to hold her in his arms as he kissed her. Making his way through the house and down the hall to the bedroom. He laid her out on the bed and lay on top of her as he began to strip off her clothes; he kiss every bit of skin that began to show. He couldn't say anything; he was on the verge of tears himself but he would never admit it out loud. As he frees her from her clothes, he notices her slender body began to shiver through the icy cold room. He got up and removed his coat and took out his wand, using to light a fire and to remove the rest of his clothing. He returned to the bed to have Hermione's naked body attack him with kisses and bites, making him moan underneath her touch. They had made love many times, but this night was special. Hermione wanted to make it worthwhile; she got to her knees and pushed Severus to lie against the bed. She grabbed hold of his manhood and began to stroke it. Severus moaned at the new added pressure as he felt her mouth come down on him. She moved her tongue along the shaft and played with the tip. Severus couldn't take it anymore. This was something Hermione barely did and it caused him to shiver at her new form of talent. When he shuddered and came in to her mouth, he noticed her swallowing all of his come. He moaned and picked her up. He slammed her down on the bed and began to kiss her all the way till he reached her thighs, where he nipped and bit at the inner thighs. When his mouth reached her sensitive area, he began to suck her and eat her out. Placing a finger inside and moved it in and out till he felt her walls clamp down on his fingers. Severus couldn't take it anymore, he needed her and he nodded to her now. So he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in. He moved in and out of the girl that was screaming his name. He loved her voice and the way he got goose bumps from the way that she got that special feeling every time she said his name. Hermione pushed Severus on his back and began to ride him. Severus grabbed her ass and he moved up against her. He felt his orgasm coming. So he grabbed her breast and began to pinch her nipples.

"Come for me" was all he could say as he felt her come with him.

As the two came down from there orgasmic bliss, Severus held Hermione and spooned her. He laid there playing with her long curly brown hair. He loved how it was more maintainable than it was in school. Her hair smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, and her skin was soft and smelled of lavender. Her body felt so good against his. He was truly happy that she said yes to his proposal. If only he could get rid of Emily and that bastard child she was trying to pass for his. It seems like no matter what he did, any place that had ties to Hogwarts seemed to haunt his soul. An idea popped in his head and he wanted to make sure things go away for good. He and Hermione needed a new start and a new place to feel fresh. After this whole ordeal with Emily died down, he was going to cancel his deal he made to work for the hospital. The lady who offered him the partnership was a witch whose husband was a Hogwarts grad when he was one. Doing business with other magical folk was a dumb thing to do. Not as dumb as getting with Emily, he grimly thought. He heard Hermione's soft snore and he knew that his angel was sleeping; he could only hope that her head was filled with nothing but happiness and sweet things. He lets his own thoughts disappear and drifted off to sleep.

"Honey, wake up." Severus heard a voice calling him out of his sleep. Why was Hermione waking him up so early? She knew that he preferred to wake up on his own time.

"Honey, wake up." There it was again, but this time it wasn't Hermione's voice. Severus' eyes shot open. There in front of him was a very swollen pregnant Emily. He looked at the strange woman ready to kick her out. When a little boy came running in the room. The boy had raven black hair like Severus and striking gray eyes.

"What the fuck is this? Where is Hermione?" Severus said jumping away from the little boy and crazy ex girlfriend. What the hell was going on? He was sleeping with Hermione just moments ago, what was this now.

"Hmph… Hermione? That girl left you when she found out that you were keeping a very precious secret remember? Anyway, she left after Severus Jr. was born; you didn't think he was yours but he looks just like you. I hope this one looks like me honey," Emily said smiling, rubbing her growing baby bump.

"Daddy, are you okay?" The little boy said, walking to Severus. Severus screamed, "Get the hell away!"

Emily and the little boy started to laugh wickedly as Severus screamed.

"Severus ! Wake up!" Hermione said shaking him out of his nightmare. Severus woke up sweating, his body shaking out of fear. He looked at Hermione and grabbed her like his life depended on it, held her and just kissed her forehead.

"Did you have a bad dream from the war?" she said holding back on to him trying her best to comfort him.

"It's nothing. I am sorry, let's go back to bed," he said, laying back down. It was just a dream. A very scary dream, that child wasn't his . He needed those results back as quick as he could. Severus closed his eyes and pretended that he was asleep. In his head the dream still haunted him.

When Severus woke up to the smell of waffles and bacon, he smiled to himself and got up from the bed. He walked in the kitchen to find his future wife wearing a red tank top and some gold colored sweats. She stood there trying to finish the scrambled eggs. She turned to him and smiled.

"Hey, I made us breakfast," she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I see that, well how about we eat and then you go get ready and we can go out and I want to get you something," he said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Um… Sure but where are we going?" she said with a puzzled looked on her face.

"Don't worry about it. All you have to know, my dear, is that you need your cloak," Severus said with a wicked smile.

An hour later, Hermione found herself staring at Olivander's. She had the most shocked reaction on her face. Never would she have thought that she would end up here. When Severus had told her that he was going to get her a wand, she thought that he thought it was some kind of candy. As they arrived and walked through the alley, all the witches and wizards give them dirty looks. Their arrival would probably be in the newspaper the next day. She could see the head lines already: "Old Professor ran off with the Brainy Student. Possible early affair?" Why did Severus bring her here in the first place? They went in the shop and Hermione got her replacement wand and just kept quiet the whole time. She didn't want to speak to Severus at all. Why would he do this stunt to her? They went and got some potion books and sat down at a restaurant. They needed to talk.

"Why did you do this Severus? I don't want to be here. I thought you hated this place too. Why do we have to be here? I don't need a damn wand," she said in a voice that Severus had never heard before.

"Listen, Hermione, you are acting ridiculous. You are a witch and you need to use your magic. Okay? It's really bad for you not to use your magic. Did you know that if we do decide to have any children, it can make things difficult for you? Your body will become weak and I could lose you. But, trust me, I only wanted you to have your wand so you can protect yourself."

"Severus, what are you talking about really? Why did you pull this stunt? This place is just full of crazy people, they only see black and white. I don't want to be around that. I mean you used to be like that but now you have changed and you see things differently."

"Okay you're right. I know that if we stay here, our lives would be all that people could talk about. I am sorry but there's nothing you can do now; you have the wand and I still think it was the best choice."

"I don't want to eat here. Can we please just leave?" Hermione sighed as she got up giving the hint that he needed to get her out of here right now.

He smiled, "Okay but why don't you use your new wand and see if you can app…" before he could finish his sentence, he heard a pop and Hermione was gone. He looked at the blank spot for a bit, it seemed like he had pissed her off. He decided to let her cool off, he needed to see Emily anyway.

######### 

Severus made his way to Emily's apartment, and he waited for her to waddle all the way downstairs. He didn't want to set foot in that place. He had plans to take her to his personal doctor and see who the father of the baby really was. The first doctor told him that he should have the results by today, but just in case he was keeping his promise and finding out whom that child belonged to. Severus walked with Emily as she complained about everything to the store where the doctor agreed to meet him for the test.

As they walked into the closed store that had boxes around that showed that the place was indeed closing down. He hadn't seen Eric since he told him that they were all getting fired. Deep down Severus believed that Emily was behind the whole thing and that really bothered him because he still had no idea what this girl was playing at.

An old woman wearing dark purple walked through the doors. She smiled at Severus.

"Hello Severus."

"Good day, Madame Pomfrey."

"Well look at how much you change my dear boy. Minerva would have a cow. You are so handsome."

"Thank you, but we have some business to conduct right now. And I would like to end this whole thing as soon as possible."

Pomfrey walked over to the swelled blonde and placed a charm over her. Severus had told her that she was a Muggle and they didn't want her to freak out. They agreed to get the whole process over quickly and that Pomfrey should take the vial that contained the DNA test and contact Severus when it shows the results. He also requested that he got it written; just to be sure everything was true. Severus didn't trust the doctor he went to with Emily but he trusted his old school nurse with his life and has had to before.

When Severus returned home, he saw Hermione practicing with her new wand. As he walked up behind her, he saw the smile across her face as she levitated a couple of books around the room. He walked up to her and grabbed her waist and all the books fell to the ground. He kissed her on her neck and let her lean into his grip. She turned around to meet his gaze.

"Thank you. I am so sorry, I shouldn't have been upset. I forgot how good it was to use magic."

"Its okay, I love you and I want you happy. I would never betray you."

"You're right. How about you and I head to the bedroom?" Hermione said whispered in his ear.

"So Emily, are you sure that Severus thinks the baby is his? I want to hurt him in everyway that I can. I trusted him like my brother. "

"Yes Uncle Lucius, I know but that girl is causing trouble for me at the moment, he loves her and not me. I don't even know why you have me in your plan. It doesn't even make sense. I am not Draco." That earned her a slap across her face by the blonde haired man.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that ever again. Your side of the family is a disgrace, and here I am trying to help regain your family."

Severus' phone rang while he was in the bathroom. Hermione picked up and said hello.

"Hey this is Suzan, and I am a nurse at Dr. Lockwood's office and I am calling to give Mr. and Mrs. Snape the baby DNA results. Is this Emily Snape?"

A/U : to be continued. I made this longer so I hope you enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Regrets

Hermione listened to the caller say hello over and over. Her brain couldn't process the words that came out of the nurse's mouth. So many unsolved puzzles ran through her head. Could her life be as messed up as it really seemed? Tears streamed from her eyes as she let the cell phone drop to the floor, shattering into huge chunks of plastic as it hit the wooden floor. She stood there in a daze as she heard Severus got out of the bathroom. Hermione slumped to the floor, her knees hitting with a hard thump. She felt Severus arms around her as she fell. He tried to hold her but all she did was push him farther away from her. He tried again as he saw her visibly began to shake and cry. Her shaky hands reached for the necklace he had gotten her and ripped it off her neck. Severus eyes grew wide with shock and fear as he saw her throw it on the floor away from them.

"Hermione? What the hell is your problem?" Severus said getting her to look at him and stop pushing him away.

"Get the hell away from me, Severus. You are nothing but a piece of shit and I cannot believe that I actually thought you were different," Hermione responded getting up and walking away from her fiancée.

"What are you talking about love?"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." Her voice was dangerous as she took off her ring.

"Hermione, stop. What is going through your head? I thought you loved me, why are you acting so bizarre?"

"**YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE, HOW DARE YOU PROPOSE TO ME, TELL ME YOU LOVE ME WHEN YOU AND EMILY ARE HAVING A BABY? WHEN ON EARTH WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS SHIT? NOT TO MENTION THE BLOODY FACT THAT SHE HAS YOUR LAST NAME**!" Hermione yelled as her magic around her began to explode causing the books in the room the literally burst into flames.

Severus listened to the words but couldn't believe that she found out about the baby.

"Who told you that?" was all he could manage to say.

"Who told me that? I don't know, maybe the nurse from Dr. Lockwood office. When were you going to tell me about this Severus? Did you cheat on me? Am I the other woman?" her voice no longer in control as it was muffled behind the large sobs that were being release from her.

"Hermione listen… Emily is not my wife. She is just some crazy psycho person that went to the doctor and put my last name down. I am so sorry, but she is pregnant. The baby is not mine. I do not believe it for one second. We went to the doctor to see if it really was mine. I am so sorry." His eyes now burned with his own tears.

"How long did you know?"

Severus swallowed hard; the lump in his throat grew and grew as he found it hard to speak. "I… I,"

"Severus, how long have you known?" unable to control her emotions as she spoke. Hermione's heart started to pump faster and she felt her world shatter.

The next the words hit her like bullets from a magnum. Severus replied to her question, but all she heard was her sobbing. Unable to take the pain any more, her body released whatever power she had inside her. The walls of the room began to shake and tremble, and cracks began to form all over the ground. A force knocked Severus down and against the wall. The windows and every item in the house that contain glass shattered.

Severus tried to get up, but the force was so great it was hard. "Hermione, please! Stop! You need to calm down; you are releasing too much magic!" Severus mange to scream as he made an attempt at the crazy witch that was ahead of him. He managed to get close enough where he wrapped his arms around her. More energy was released, Severus started to feel hot as his hands began to receive 2nd degree burns.

Hermione body began to shake as she felt herself grow weaker and weaker. Finally, when her body couldn't take the change, she collapsed in to Severus arms and was out like a light. Severus picked her up and carried her to her former bedroom and laid her on her former bed. He kissed the top of her for head and quickly regretted what he had done and the mistakes that he had to fix.

Lucius stood near the fire place, looking at the flames as they roared, his eyes glistening with revenge and anger. He remembered the whole night like it was yesterday. The night that his friend betrayed him the night he lost everything he held dear. All he ever cared about in this crazy evil world was his dear family.

Flashback:

_Lucius ran through the Forbidden Forest with his wife and only son. He cared for them only and only them. The Dark Lord's followers found out that his family made a run for it . The sun no longer shone and he knew that if he couldn't find the apparition point soon then they would be screwed. They were being hunted like meat and the werewolves were already on their trail. _

"_Father, I can't run anymore," Draco stated as he slowed down. Draco had possibly sprained his foot. He was in massive amounts of pain and they didn't have any time to actually sit down and fix his leg. Death eaters were on their trail. _

_The family stopped for a moment and rested. It was killing their time dramatically._

_In the distance they saw a dark figure walking towards them; it was an injured Severus falling in front of them, Narcissa got up and raced to him, holding him by his head. Cradling him like a baby, he was getting cold and she cleaned the blood off of him and placed a warming spell on him. _

"_Narcissa, let him be. We have to get out of here, let this piece of shit die." Lucius spoke while spitting near him._

_Narcissa bent down next to Severus and placed a hand on his face. "Tell Aalen hello for me, and tell him how much mommy misses him, Severus please," she said crying. _

"_I will, do you think he knows the truth about me and you?" Severus whispered softly and weakly, knowing that he was nearing the end._

"_I am so sorry . I never should have hidden it from you, you had every right to know that he was yours and not Lucius'," she spoke softly, hoping that Lucius wasn't listening._

End of flashback.

Lucius stood there, cursing the day he found out that his first born son was not his. Aalen was born with black hair, but he looked over it because of the fact that his wife originally had black hair. Sadly, Aalen was sick and died before he turned eight. Lucius was so crushed and hurt that he wouldn't touch his wife for months. But then he found out he loved another man's child. A man that he trusted at one point. He wanted Severus to fall in love with his niece's baby and have him feel the same way he did. To get attached to someone and realize that they were never yours to begin with. Severus was going to pay for the hurt and damage he caused.

Lucius walked over to the bar and took the bottle of whisky and sip it, he chuckled to himself, and he was not only ruining Severus life but Hermione as well. He needed her out of the picture.

He picked up his cell phone and dial, "Ah Walter how do you do? How is Richard doing these days?


	16. Chapter 16

**THanks goes out to my awesome betta :)**

Chapter 16 - Let Me Go

Severus stood beside the bedside which Hermione lay. She had become weak and had fallen into a short, deep sleep. Severus placed a wet cloth on her head. He hadn't slept since she had passed out. He shed some silent tears and he had realized that he had messed up really bad. He regretted hurting and lying to her.

Hermione stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Severus placed his hand on her cheek. His eyes were full of sorrow and pain. She looked at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears. She sat up and backed away from his touch.

"You still need to rest. Your magic was unleashed to a great extent. You almost destroyed our master bedroom," he said, trying to smile.

"I am fine," she said, getting off the bed and grabbing her wand that lay on the night stand. Since she was in her original room, most of her stuff was already there. She waved her wand and the big wardrobe containing her clothes and shoes was transformed in to a giant suit case.

Severus' eyes went wide as he realized what was going on.

"Hermione, please stop, let's talk about this," he tried to hide the tears that were about to fall.

"No," she said simply as she shrunk some of her books and started packing them up in the giant suit case.

"Please, let's talk. Don't leave me."

"Severus... I love you, always have, ever since I was your student. But I don't know who you are or what you have become. You do not know anything about me. We love each other, I think... But we are too broken and too damaged. How can this love be a good thing when I don't even know where I am? You love me but you hurt me. I love who you are. Our relationship was never right from the start," she sighed and continued. The next words seemed to hurt her before she could get them out. She didn't dare look at Severus. She had never really broken up with someone. She really loved him, so, so much. It hurt her but she knew it was right. "Maybe we rushed into things. And maybe it was a mistake."

Severus couldn't take anymore, he let his tears freely fall. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. He wanted her to see the tears that fell. For her to see that she was hurting him so deeply, what he wasn't prepared for were the tears that were falling all over her face. He held her close. He didn't want it to be the end but he knew it was best for them now. Until it was all over. He lifted her head up and placed a soft kiss on her salty lips. She backed away from him, shook her head and waved her wand. The suitcase shrank to a size that was easy for her to carry. He blocked the doorway.

"Please. Don't do this. Where will you go?" he asked, trying one more time.

"Just let me go," was all she could really say.

She walked up to him and she kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes to hide the tears, but they shot open when they heard a pop . When he opened up his eyes, all he saw was an empty room .

All of his emotions got the best of him. He started tossing all the stuff everywhere. He grabbed the picture of her and threw it on the floor. He couldn't absorb the fact that he lost her for good. He fell to his knees, tears landing on the floor. There, he saw a box under the bed. It was Hermione's. It contain a Gryffindor scarf. He picked it up and held it. Her scent was still on it. Anger burned in his eyes as he tossed it aside. Looking though the box, he found a couple of papers.

He opened a piece of paper that looked like a letter.

It read :

Dear Severus,

I am so excited about our engagement. I love you so much. I feel so silly writing this right this second but I am too nervous to say it to you. You make me really happy, my love. But there is one thing I would like to ask you. I know you do not ever want to go back to the world we grew to know. However, I would love to get back in touch with my friends and I was offered a professor job at Hogwarts, and I was told that they are still looking for a potion's master. I know you Iove to teach. So maybe you would want to have a go at it. I love you and thank you so much for loving me .

Love,

Hermione Snape

He read the letter twice. And cried every time he read 'Hermione Snape'. Knowing that dream may not be a

####

Hermione arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. It was the only thing she could think of. After asking for a room, she got settled in. It was gray and had spider webs around the night stand. She gladly waved her wand and changed the color of the room to red, and the bed to a yellow and white covering. She sat on the bed and brought her knees to her face and she began to cry and cry her eyes out. She looked at her hand and saw the ring that Severus gave her. She did a double take when she realized that the stone in the middle turned a light tear blue and the gems on the side turned dark blue, and slowly it glared red and back to dark blue. It captivated her.

Meanwhile Severus was at home randomly having temper tantrums. Until he finally sank down in a corner holding the Gryffindor's scarf. His heart gone into pieces, and a bottle of whiskey sat half empty near him.

They were apart from each other, but they felt the same pain. Only wanting to be in to each other's arms, knowing they may never hold each other again.

_**A/n: Sorry for the delay, i got caught up with school and everything life has to offer. Please enjoy and review. :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Evil Things**

Severus picked up the letters. It had been two weeks since he had seen or even heard from Hermione. He was so devastated that he isolated himself from the outside world. Only living off of whiskey and slobbering potions, he felt his heart had stabbed its way out of his chest with a dull knife. His skin turned pale and his hair was greasy. He looked like a hot mess. He walked to the table and slowly began looking through the bills, ads, and the magazines, most were subscribed to Hermione. He burned them with a wave of his wand. He came across a letter from Poppy.

_Dear Severus,_

_It seems that I forgot to tell you about the baby that Miss Phillips is carrying is a baby boy and I am happy to inform you that he is not your child._

_Best wishes,_

_Madam Poppy._

He had read the letter twice to make sure it was correct. He knew all along that the baby wasn't his and now he had proof. He got himself together and headed out the door.

As he walked down the street, he realised to himself that he hadn't showered or brushed his teeth for two weeks. It angered him to realize how much the break up had taken a toll on him. He had cried himself to sleep countless times. He had even tossed his own items around the house a few times. The pain was more than he could have bared.

Emily walked around the apartment, her belly growing big enough to have its own zip code. She started to think about the past months and how things had gotten out of order. How her own uncle that she hadn't even known had survived the war had found her. He found her and made her a part of his crazy plan. Now she was carrying a child that she didn't want, but didn't deserve to be a tool in this. She recalled at one point she really did love Severus. There was something about his silky voice, dry sense of humor and the way that he always had his face in a book. She was never really smart. She was made fun of because of her lack of intelligence in school. With Severus, he was smart enough for both of them. She liked how he always tried to teach her new things. It had hurt her deeply when she found out that he had lied to her. She didn't know that he was her uncle's friend, or enemy at that point. How could he have betrayed their friendship? She laughed to herself; knowing her uncle, he deserved it. He always used to beat on his wife, or girlfriend. She cringed at the memory of him trying to rape her to produce a child that Severus would think was theirs.

Lucius walked into the room where Emily was walking around. She didn't hear him walk in and she didn't know he was there until he came up behind her and grabbed her roughly.

"You worthless piece of shit! This plan is not working out the way that it was supposed to! You had one job! One bloody job to do and you could not do it! How hard is it for you to keep a man? Severus is a lost soul and couldn't get a chicken to love him. You had him and then you fucked it up!" He shook her as he spoke, slapping her face repeatedly.

"Please stop! Don't hurt the baby!" she pleaded. "It's not my fault! I did everything you asked. I didn't expect that girl to come into the picture! I'm sorry; it's not my fault," she cried, holding her stomach protectively. Just because she didn't want the baby, doesn't mean that she didn't want to protect it.

"I know that. That's why that little annoyance is going to pay for everything that happened. I found out that she and my dear old friend split up because of you," he smiled at her.

"I have another plan my dear. It seems that the brat's ex-husband is actually a wizard. He was on probation for using his magic to hurt and rape girls at school. It seems that Hermione put him in jail and he is very angry and since I have connection on the ministry, Richard is very happy to know that he can have his magic back."

Emily silently cried and tried to avoid her uncle's random burst of violence. She left the house and began to walk down the street. There she saw the dark figure with hatred in his eyes.

Severus grabbed her arm, "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Emily eyes were full of fear. She didn't dare look him in the eye. But when she did, she didn't see anger. She saw pain and lots of it.

"You ruined everything. I know the baby is not mine. I lost the woman I love because of you," he said, letting go.

She couldn't take it any more; all of it was building up, so she told him everything.

"What the fuck? That's the craziest shit ever. You are in danger, you and the baby."

"You can't lose time. You need to find her fast, Severus. Richard is actually a wizard and he is going after her! She is in danger! You must go!"

Severus' eyes went wide from the information. How could this be true? She was in danger and he didn't know where to look.

###

Hermione was laying on her bed when she heard a knock. She went to answer the door and almost passed out from what she saw.

A blue light filled the room and Hermione fell to the ground her body not moving.

"My dear, you should be nicer to your guests," Richard said, laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 -No one to trust

"So you are a relative of Lucius. This whole time! And I was supposed to feel love for that child that you're carrying as part of his crazy revenge over my first child that he thought was his?" Severus was bewildered at the whole scenario.

"Um yes, it sounds really crazy doesn't it? I swear I thought the whole time it was a plan to win you back. I really do love you Severus. It hurt me seeing you with her. I know that I messed up and I know now that I lost you," Emily said with tears running down her face.

Severus looked at her. He knew that it must have taken everything in her being to explain her love for him. He approached her and give her a big hug, and kissed her on the cheek. It was his way of both of apologizing and forgiving her. As they pulled apart they heard clapping.

As Severus turned around, there was Lucius, standing with his henchmen.

"Bravo, Emily. You almost convinced me. Haha. Severus, I'm glad I ran into you. There's a young lady at my manor who may want to see you," he smirked.

Severus looked at Emily, his eyes showing the feeling of betrayal.

"You set me up?"

"No, Severus, I swear I didn't!"

Severus opened his mouth to talk, but all he felt was a thousand knives going through his skin. He fell to the ground and withered to pain.

"Yeah, yeah, that's enough of this. Let's just go."

As Severus tried to reach for his wand, he was kicked in the gut and before he knew it, all he could remember was Emily screaming for it to stop.

Hermione lay on the floor with her body bruised from Richard's "love." Now that he could use his powers, he never held back. No matter how much she tried to fight back, he was always stronger.

She tried to close her eyes but then she heard the door open and heard laughing.

There she saw Severus on the floor bloody and unconscious. She saw Emily crying and holding her stomach. She got up and went to him, but she was blasted by a spell and fell backwards, definitely breaking another rib.

"Where the hell did you think you were going?" Richard's voice came.

"Let's just kill them, Malfoy."  
>"No," he said simply.<p>

"You are such a prick. I might kill u myself," Richard stated.

"No, no. There's a plan, always follow it," Malfoy said.

"You are just stupid"

"And you are just a child that loves to rape people. No wonder your mother left a sick bastard like you"

Before anyone knew what had happened, a green light lit up the room and a loud thud and scream were heard.

A/u : merry christmas and happy holidays .


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Sorry guys I am so sorry, that I have been neglecting you wonderful people , p

The room went dark. Everyone was quiet, afraid to move, a few even to afraid to breathe.

Emily ran over to her Unlce's lifeless body .She screamed and gripped his shirt, begging for him to open his eyes. Malfoy's body lay on the floor cold and lifeless.

Richard move towards Emily and pushed her way from the body. He looked at the body at his feet. He kicked the young man, as if he needed to make sure that Malfoy was dead. "You such a disgrace, your father raised a girl instead of a man." Richard stated as he spitted on Malfoy's face.

"How could you do that? He did nothing to you!" Hermione screamed at her ex husband.

Before, she knew it his large five fingers came across her face with tremendous force.

From the force, Hermione fell to the ground. Richard took of his shirt exposing his complete ripped body. With a simple flick of his wand, Hermione, felt the invisible ropes pinned her down to the ground. Richard, grinned as he saw her struggle against the bindings. He made his way to her. As he placed his full body on her, he began to kiss her fiercely. "Too bad, you're new fling will not be able to see how you a real man takes care of business. Richard snarled.

Emily jumped on to Richard's back. She started hitting him in the face and pulling at his hair. "Stop it" she screamed as he continued to beat him; Emily swollen belly being squeezed between them.

Richard threw her off of him, she groaned in pain as she hit the floor. "You're pretty tough, maybe, when I am done with this little shit, I may give you a good ride. Richard stated as he turned back Hermione.

Grabbing her wrist again he forced him self on her. Laughing at her as he struggled underneath him. He ripped off the red shirt that she was wearing, began to beat on her once more. When he lifted his hand once more to strike his victim, as he did another hand grabbed his and yanked him off of Hermione.

Severus delivered punch after punch in Richard face. Not caring that with every blow, a sickening crack escaped from the man's face below him. Severus was brought back to reality as he heard Emily screams.

"The baby is coming!" She cried. "Severus we have to get to the hospital now"

Severus removed himself from bloody form that lay underneath him. He grabbed the wand out of Richards back pocket. He did a spell to undo that was place on his love. He grabbed Emily and held on to Hermione. With a pop they where gone.


End file.
